Sherrock Town
by J.C. the Wabbit
Summary: The Looney Tunes in a Western! Yay! What is it about you ask? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The story begins in the time when the west was young. In the land where the tumble weeds roll and dust storms blow. In the time of the Old West with cowboys and covered wagons. There was a small town named Sherrock that was isolated from the other towns. It was under the control of an ambitious mayor known as Yosemite Sam.

Mayor Sam won the electoral race ten years ago. His opponent was an honest old man. Sam defeated him by telling magnificent lies and bribing voters. Once he was in power, he took absolute control of the town. He didn't keep any of the promises he made on his campaign. The most notable thing that he did was creating his own little army to collect the ridiculous taxes he created. That town militia was unfair and violent when they collected taxes.

The people of the town have tried to get him out of power, but they have failed. With all the money and power that Sam had at his disposal, it makes it difficult for the Freedom Fighters. Many have tried to flee the town but they couldn't because they were left penniless by Sam's taxes, and Sam's army wouldn't let anyone leave until they paid off their debt to Sam.

Businesses haven't been doing well under Sam's rule. Since the taxes were so high, many stores have gone out of business. Very few manage to survive. The only business that does better than the other businesses is the tourist business. But since the town is so isolated, very few tourists pass through here. However, the tourists pay good money when they do come. They spend their money at the inns and saloons and it does help the income, a little.

Many have tried to overthrow the tyrannical mayor, but they all failed (as I've said before). The major reason why was because they lacked resources and support. The mayor would just arrest the Fighters and they were never heard from again. There was only one rebel who hasn't been caught. The mysterious hero has been Sherrock's own Robin Hood. He has fought against Sam's men and got back the money they had taken unfairly. Still, one person wasn't enough to end Sam's rule.

He would need more help…

Ten years after Sam became king, I mean, mayor of Sherrock is when this story takes place. Today a traveling merchant is on his way to Sherrock. Little does he know that he is going to become involved in this conflict, whether he likes it or not!

J.C. the Wabbit: Don't worry, I'll get to the action and adventure eventually!


	2. Trek to Town

Eventually…

**The Trek to Town**

There was only one way in or out of the town. It was by means of crossing the desert and hiking through a small treacherous canyon. Simple no?

The New Yorkese merchant was carefully making his way through the makeshift road of the canyon. He steered his brown horse into the corners as not to fall. It was difficult because he had his merchandise inside his covered wagon.

"Hmm….maybe I should have taken dat left turn at Albuquerque!" complained Bugs Bunny

He was a dashing rabbit wearing a black pants, a black tailcoat, and a gray vest. (Think Will Smith's outfit from Wild Wild West. hubba hubba!)

"Finally!" he exclaimed when he reached the valley in which the town lay in the center. With revived confidence, the horse trotted to the main gate.

Once Bugs rode into town, he felt as though he came into a ghost town. It was deathly silent. There were a few people around but they barely made a sound. They walked as though they were afraid of something. Their clothes were worn out, as if that was the only article of clothing to their name. Bugs felt ackward coming into town, for everyone was staring at him.

"It's like these people never seen a rabbit in a covered wagon before," muttered Bugs to himself.

He looked at the buildings around him; they were in no better condition. There was only one two-story building that stood out. It was white and it had a clock tower. It was in much better conditions than the other buildings in town. There was yet another building that caught his eye. It was a two-story building that wasn't in that bad of a condition. It was old, but it wasn't falling apart. It was the only inn that he had seen in town. He tied up his horse to the post and it began to drink from the water basin. Bugs went inside.

The main hall was full of small tables were some men were playing cards. They looked up for a moment when he came in, which made Bugs feel uneasy. They resumed their game but others watched him with suspicious eyes.

Bugs noticed no one at the reception counter so he walked over to the bar, where he thought he saw someone bent over.

"Excuse me," he interrupted. When the person stood up, Bugs discovered that she was a beautiful tan rabbit. She had on a white apron over her simple lavender dress.

"May I help you?" she said in a sweet voice

He shook himself out of his trance and managed to say, "is dere any vacancy in dis here inn?"

"Let me check with the receptionist," she said

She took off her apron and walked from behind the bar to behind the reception desk.

"Yes sir, we do have vacancy," she responded

"I see you're busy around here," said Bugs

"Girls gotta do what she can to make a living in this town," she said

"By the way, my name is Bugs Bunny,"

"Pleasure mister Bunny, my name is Lola Bunny,"

"So, Ms. Bunny, is it dat bad in dis town?"

"You have no idea. I'm sure you've noticed that we're poorer than most towns,"

"I've noticed. But, why is dat?"

She motioned him to come closer. He leaned over the desk to hear what she couldn't say out loud.

"It's because of our mayor, Yosemite Sam. Ever since he won that election ten years back, he claimed this town as his own. He taxes us to death. He even has his little militia that collects, or rather, takes our money to pay our 'debt to the town.' He uses that militia to torture and threaten any opposers," explained Lola

"Why can't ya impeach him?" asked Bugs

"We've tried but this guy has so much money that he corrupts the powerful citizens of this town. Those that do oppose him mysteriously disappear,"

"But why haven't…"

Bugs was interrupted by the slamming of the swinging doors. Two large bulky men had entered the inn. The one with the rugged mustache was Nasty Canasta and the one with the brown hat was Cottontail Smith. Lola's expression turned to one of disgust once they saw her and approached the desk. They shoved Bugs aside and leaned over the desk as if he wasn't there.

"Excuse you," said Bugs but the duo just eyed him then turned their attention to Lola.

"I think you know what we came for doll," said Canasta

"My name isn't doll, so don't call me that," she said coldly

"We'll call you whatever we want, doll. Just hand it over," said Smith

"Dat ain't no way to talk to a lady!" said Bugs

"This ain't none of your business!" said Canasta shoving him away.

Bugs shoved him back. Canasta got up and was about to strike. Just then an old rabbit came from the back of the inn.

"Now there ain't no fighting here!" said the old rabbit, "ya'll stop harassing my customers!"

"We ain't fighting, we're just playing around," said Canasta

"We came here to collect your dues," said Smith

"We don't owe anything we paid last week!" said Lola

"It doesn't concern you!" shot back Smith

"Don't talk to my granddaughter that way!" said the old rabbit, "we paid the mayor our dues. It's unfair if we have to pay every week now."

"Life ain't never fair. It's just the way it is," said Canasta

"If ya'll don't have the money by Friday, something terrible might happen to ya'll," said Smith while giving Lola an evil look. They knocked over a table before leaving the saloon.

"Are dey always like dat?" asked Bugs

"Today they were actually nice," said the old rabbit

"Jerks," muttered Lola

"Are ya checking in stranger?" asked the old rabbit

"Yeah, just came in," said Bugs

"Sorry for the rude welcome,"

"Dat's OK doc,"

"My name is Milton Bunny, but everyone calls me Pa. I'm the owner of this here place,"

"Pleasure, my name is Bugs Bunny,"

"What brings you to this town?"

"I'm a salesman who took a wrong turn. I sell elixirs, ropes and other supplies."

"This town ain't good for business if you ask me. But who knows,"

"I'll try my luck, but from the looks of it, I don't think I'll profit."

"Well good luck with that," said Pa, "well I got to go feed the horses now. Lola you make sure he gets checked in."

"Thank you," said Bugs

"Well let's see," said Lola taking out a book, "we have four rooms to choose from."

"Anything is fine with me," said Bugs

"Hmm," said Lola as she scanned the book, "2B or not 2B?"

"Dat is da question,"

"(laughs) That's the first time anyone ever got that joke!"

"I guess people don't read dat much nowadays,"

"Shakespeare is so romantic,"

"He was the greatest,"

"Well, I'll show you the room," she said coming from behind the desk with a key in her hand.

Bugs followed her upstairs. She led him to the room marked 2B. She unlocked the door and led him inside. It was a tiny room. It had a single bed, a wooden dresser, and a single window. Out the window, the main street was visible. The roof of the first floor extended a little forming somewhat of a balcony.

"I know its not much," said Lola, "but at sunrise it's the best place to be."

"Everything is fine, don't worry yourself," said Bugs

"If you ever need anything, be sure to let the maid know,"

"Who's da maid?"

"You're looking at her,"

"So you're Lola of all trades, huh?"

"I have to be to help Pa. Well, I should be getting back to work, bye,"

"Bye,"

After getting settled, Bugs decided to have a look around town.


	3. Meet MrMayor

**Meet Mr. Mayor **

Bugs went outside into the blazing sun. He went for a ride around town. He took his horse and wagon and rode further into town. He rode down the main street. He was looking for a place to set up shop. There were no inviting spots as he rode down the street. There were only a few people around, but they just looked at Bugs. They didn't even look like they were interested in buying anything. There was one guy sitting on a stool with his hat over his face, asleep, in front of a building marked "JAIL".

"New around here?" asked a voice

Bugs turned around to see who it was. It was that guy he saw, a duck. He had a large brimmed hat, a brown vest, and a pair of dark brown pants. When he lifted his hat and stood up, Bugs noticed he was wearing a Sheriff's badge.

"Yeah, I just got here today," answered Bugs. "Is it dat obvious dat I'm new around here?" thought Bugs to himself.

"Who are ya, stranger?" asked the Duck

"I'm Bugs Bunny,"

"Really? And what do ya got there in dat wagon?"

"My merchandise. I'm a salesman,"

"You wouldn't be planning to sell here, were you?"

"Um, yeah. Dat's what I do,"

"You're not going to do that without a permit,"

"A permit?"

"Yeah. You need a permit in order to sell here,"

"Really? And what do I do in order to get one?"

"Go to the town-hall and pay a fee,"

"You mean I have to pay you so I can sell?"

"That's the way it works, I don't make the rules. I just enforce them,"

"Fine,"

Bugs rolled his eyes as he turned his horse around and rode to Town Hall, which he figured to be that white building he saw earlier. He tied up his horse and walked inside. Inside he saw a female duck sitting at her desk, there was a nametag on her desk that read "Melissa".

"Excuse me, miss Melissa. Where can I get a permit?" asked Bugs

"What kind?" she responded

"Eh, a vendor's permit I guess,"

"Ok, sign these papers," she said handing him some papers. He glanced at the papers, but the fine print seemed like a blur. He focused his vision and read the contract.

"So, I have to pay taxes for the merchandise I sell, for my wagon, my means of transport and for the land where I set up my wagon?"

"Yes sir,"

"Which is a grand total of?"

"$10,000,"

"WHAT! Dat's ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's how much it costs,"

"Who's idea was dis anyway?"

"Who else except Mayor Sam,"

"And where is dis Mayor Sam?"

"Upstairs in his office,"

"Thanks,"

Bugs turned around suddenly and went swiftly upstairs.

"Sir don't do it!" warned Melissa, but she was too late.

Bugs opened up the door leading to the mayor's office.

"Mayor Sam!" he called

A huge black chair was behind a large wooden desk. It was facing the window.

"Who's there?" came a robust voice

"Why in da heck are you taxin' da life out of dis town?"

Then Bugs heard a step. Then from behind the desk came a tiny man with a long red beard. He had on a black hat, a green vest, and black pants.

"Who are you to be comin' up in my office like that?"

"I'm Bugs Bunny, and I don't like the way you run things around here!"

"You must be new around here," said Sam.

"I'm getting tired of hearing dat," thought Bugs to himself

"You see, I run the show. These people put me into office, so if they don't like it, too bad. Cause I'm large and in charge!" said Sam with his nose in the air

"You? Large? Don't make me laugh! Ha ha! Oops! Too late!"

"Watch it you flea bitten galoot!"

"Listen shorty, you're an elected official. The people can take you out easily,"

"No they can't and they won't," snapped Sam

"Oh, yes dey can!"

"Oh, no they can't!"

"Oh, yes dey can!"

"Oh, no they can't!"

"Oh, no dey can't!"

"Oh yes they can! And that's final,"

"If you say so doc, they can,"

Yosemite smiled but later realized what he said. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I've had enough! Canasta! Smith!" he yelled

The two thugs from the inn zoomed into the office.

"Escort this varmit out of my office!" commanded Sam

"With pleasure!" they answered in unison

"Consider this a warning rabbit!" said Sam as his two henchmen carried Bugs away. Bugs struggled to get free as they carried him downstairs. They dragged him to the door and kicked him out into the dirt road.

"And stay out!" they yelled as they walked back in.

Bugs got up and dusted of his clothes. He gave them a death glance.

"Of course you realize dis means war!"

He went to his horse, who cracked a smile. "Who are you laughing at?" said Bugs. The horse bayed as his master untied him from the post. He rode back to the inn. He was so distracted that he hardly noticed a roadrunner speed past him, followed by a hungry coyote.

When he was almost at the inn, a bullet passed right through the wagon, missing him. The horse panicked, but Bugs calmed him down. Bugs jumped from the wagon and saw who shot that bullet. It was Canasta and Smith.

"We came to deliver your warning,"

"Wasn't kicking me out the warning?" said Bugs unimpressed

"Uhh, yeah it was," said Smith but Canasta slapped him over the head.

"No! This is!" said Canasta as he shot his gun at Bugs' feet. Bugs jumped out of the way. He shot some more at his feet and Bugs kept jumping out of the way that he looked like he was doing some moves from Riverdance. Bugs pulled out his own gun and shot Canastas's gun right out of his hand. But Smith took out his own gun and shot Bugs' gun out of his hand.

"So, we got a fighter here!" said Canasta

"Let's show him what we do to fighters!" said Smith

"Lets do this the old fashioned way," said Canasta

They charged at him full force. Bugs was ready, he dodged Smith and gave Canasta a right cross. Smith came back and threw a punch but Bugs punched him back. Canasta then head-butted Bugs then followed up with a jab. Bugs fell back but got back up to high kick him. But then both thugs came and ran Bugs down. Canasta held Bugs down while Smith held his gun at Bugs' head.

"Now we're gonna teach you a lesson!" said Smith

"You guys have bad standards!" said Bugs bravely

Then out of nowhere a whip came and pulled the gun right out of his hand. They all turned to see who it was. It was a man on a black horse. He was covered completely in black. He had a large hat, pants, jacket, boots, and even a mask that covered his face. He gave another lash of his whip, which made Smith and Canasta yelp in pain. They jumped around massaging their behinds. Then the rider lashed his whip again, which made them run away. As soon as they were gone, the rider rode away and was gone as mysteriously as he appeared.

"Um, thanks?" said Bugs as he lost sight of him.

Bugs rode back to the inn. As he got off his horse, Lola came out of the inn. She gasped when she saw him all bruised up.

"What happened?" asked Lola as she came towards him

"I met your mayor," said Bugs, "and his goons did dis to me."

"Oh no! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry,"

"You sure?"

"I'm ok," he said reassuringly, "well, changing the subject. Do you have a place where my horse can sleep?"

"Sure, we have a stable around back. Come with me,"

He followed her with his horse and wagon to the back of the inn. There was a small stable where a white horse was trotting. Lola opened the gate and let Bugs' horse, Copper, inside.

"You could tie the wagon to the post over there," suggested Lola

"Thanks," said Bugs as he did so. He walked back to Lola, who was feeding the white horse. "Is this horse yours?" he asked

"Yeah, her name is Joy,"

"She seems well trained,"

"Thanks,"

"Look," said Bugs pointing to Copper. Copper had approached Joy and nuzzled her. She nuzzled him back. "I think Copper is in love."

Lola giggled, "I believe so. They're so cute."

"Yeah. It would be a shame."

"What would?"

"If I leave, he's going to be heartbroken."

Copper and Joy whimpered when they heard him.

"Oh, I wouldn't want Joy to be heartbroken," said Lola

"Me neither," replied Bugs

"What do you propose we do?"

"I think I should stay around for a while," he said looking into her eyes

"That would be great," she smiled

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then a low distant sound was heard. Lola twitched a little when she heard it and looked toward the sunset. She then turned to Bugs.

"Umm, I got to go finish my chores," she said hesitantly

"Eh, OK," said Bugs

She nodded and left towards the inn. Bugs sighed and turned towards the horses. They were still nuzzling each other.

"You two be good," said Bugs

Copper looked at him and winked.

"You bad horse," whispered Bugs as he went into the inn.

As Bugs went back in, he noticed Pa heading tiredly upstairs. He was yawning and seemed to be holding his shoulder in pain. He approached him and helped him upstairs.

"Are you alright Pa? Need help?" asked Bugs

"I'm not that old," answered Pa, "just tired."

"Long day, huh?"

"Yeah, just finished the last chore," he said, "I had to stash some crates on the storage room."

"You're all done? But Lola said she still had more chores to finish,"

"That girl always finds a way to keep herself busy,"

Bugs shrugged his shoulders and let the conversation drop. Pa bid him goodnight and went to his room. Bugs went to his own room to get ready for bed. It was already dark as he changed out of his clothes. All the while he kept wondering who that guy was. That guy who saved him.

"Maybe I should ask Lola about that guy," wondered Bugs out loud as he blew out the candle and closed his eyes, "I wonder what she could be doing at this time of night…"

His eyes shot open as he heard a loud noise. He remained motionless so he could distinguish what it was. Then he heard the sound of footsteps of someone going up the stairs. The steps continued towards the end of the hall, towards Lola's room. A door opened but then he heard another door open.

"Lola, where have you been?" asked Pa in a hushed tone

"I had to buy horse feed for Joy and Copper," she whispered

"Alright, but don't do that again. It's dangerous for you to go out there at night. You should know better,"

"Ok, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Goodnight Pa,"

"Goodnight Lola,"

Bugs cocked an eyebrow as he heard the two doors close. Just what _was_ a girl like Lola doing out there?


	4. The Hootenanny

**The Hootenanny**

The next morning Bugs awoke to the sound of an annoying rooster.

"I say I say good morning everyone! Get up out of bed ya bunch of sleepy heads! I say it's a beautiful day! I say beautiful day! So get up I say get up!"

Bugs stretched and got out of bed. He got dressed and walked downstairs. Lola was cleaning the counter and arranging the whiskey bottles. He noticed that she looked tired.

"Good morning," he called

She looked up suddenly but saw it was Bugs. She smiled then said, "good morning Bugs."

"You alright?" he asked

"Just a little tired," she answered. She picked up a crate and was about to carry it outside. But then Bugs stepped in front of her.

"Let me help you," he said

"Thanks," she said. She let go of the crate and Bugs gained footing to hold the heavy crate. He followed her as she led him towards the back of the inn and out to the stables. Behind the stables there was a barn that he had noticed before. She opened the doors for him.

"Can I ask you something?" said Bugs

"Sure," answered Lola

"Yesterday, when I was attacked by those thugs, someone came to my rescue…" he paused as Lola indicated where the crate was to be dropped.

"He was dis big guy on a black horse. Dis guy must really love black caused he was covered in it. I mean he even had a black mask on in dis heat," continued Bugs

"You must have seen the Dark Rider," said Lola

"Dark Rider? Who's dat?"

A small noise came from within the barn. Then bits of hay fell from the rafters above.

"What was dat?" asked Bugs

"Rats," said Lola

As if on que, a huge one scurried past them.

"Was dat a rat or a cat?" asked Bugs wide-eyed

"I couldn't tell," said Lola wide-eyed as well, "lets get out of here."

"Lets,"

They rushed out of the barn. They walked over to the horses; who were trotting in their stables.

"Anyways, the Dark Rider is pretty much our own Robin Hood," explained Lola, "Sam calls him a criminal, but we call him our hero. He's the only one of the rebels who hasn't been caught. He is our only hope."

"You're only hope? Well excuse me!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"This town needs more than just one person. You people need more to bring Sam down,"

"What are you saying? Are you meaning to help us?"

"Of course I wanna help! I just can't let a power hungry maniac abuse of you people!" said Bugs in a determined tone. Lola looked at him with a glow in her eyes.

"Oh Bugs! That is very sweet of you!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. But then grew bright red as she realized what she had just done. She smiled nervously.

"I…uh..got to go to work now, bye," she said as she dashed into the house

Bugs was wide-eyed after receiving his kiss. He wasn't expecting that at all. He looked over at Copper and Joy, who were staring back at him. Copper looked at him dead in the eye with what looked like a smile.

"You think so?" asked Bugs

Copper nodded

"You think she likes me?"

He nodded again

"I think so too,"

Bugs wandered off into town. He was wondering what he could do to help the town. He thought he should form a petition, to be all 'legal and stuff'. So he decided to search for willing citizens to join the fight. He walked up to a man he saw on the streets. He was bald, had a brown jacket, brown pants, and a red vest.

"Eh, hey doc," called Bugs

"Are you weferring to me?" asked the man

"Would you be interested in signing a petition?"

"A petition? For what?"

"To get Mayor Sam out of office,"

"Eh heh heh, you're kidding wight?"

"No, I'm serious. Don't you see that Sam is stealing from the people of this town?"

"No, I…can't have anything to do with this! If Sam knew…"

"Huh?"

"You don't know me! And my name is not Elmer Fudd!" he said running away from Bugs

Bugs cocked an eyebrow. He then continued his search for signers but no one dared to sign. After facing nothing but failure, he decided to return to the inn. It was already turning dark when he arrived. But there was commotion in the inn. Bugs went inside and saw a bunch of rugged cowboys eating, drinking, and playing cards. There was music being played on the automatic piano. Pa was serving at the bar. Lola was waiting on the tables. They were working overtime running around, tending to the demanding guys. Lola had the hardest time; the guys were picking on her. She then had enough of them she was about to explode. However, instead of having a fit she decided to rush out of there to get fresh air. Bugs followed her outside to the stables. That was when she noticed him there.

"Hi Bugs," she said

"Hi. Are you ok?" he said

"A little stressed but I'll be fine," she answered

"What's going on in dere?"

"It's Wednesday. Sam's militia always comes to throw a hootenanny at the inn today. When I mean, hootenanny, I mean they come over here and freeload off of us,"

"Oh. I see you're very busy around here,"

"Very busy doesn't even describe it!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse. They looked at each other curiously, then they went to the front of the inn to see who it was. They only saw the dust of the horse as it turned a corner.

"That's strange," said Lola, "anyone that owns a horse in this town is right here. I wonder who that could have been?"

"Do you want to investigate?" asked Bugs

She turned to look at the inn. All of the men inside were getting drunk.

"Maybe for a little while. I really should be helping Pa, but those guys are getting on my nerves!"

They both followed the horse. They were careful to make sure they weren't seen. They followed him to Sam's office, where other cowboys were gathered. Bugs and Lola hid in the alley between two houses and watched behind barrels.

"This must be where they drop off the tax money," whispered Lola

"So, dese guys are da collectors?" whispered Bugs

"Yeah, look there's Smith and Canasta," she said pointing them out, "the nastiest ones!"

The cowboys were unloading sacks from their horses. They did contain the taxes they took…I mean collected from the townspeople. Just then a gunshot was heard, and one of the cowboys fell off his horse. They panicked, and hurried to their horses. There were more shots, and more of the cowboys fell. Canasta and Smith had taken cover behind a wagon. They were struggling with their weapons. Then the owner of the fired bullets, Dark Rider himself, appeared and knocked them both unconscious with two punches. Dark Rider then took as much of the sacks as he could carry and put them on his black horse. He then rode away.

"He just stole dat money!" said Bugs

"That money was stolen to begin with. Come on lets follow him," she said coming out of the hiding place, with Bugs behind her. Dark Rider rode down Main Street. He slashed holes into the saddlebags carrying the money. All of the gold and cash came fluttering out of the bags. Some of the people heard the trotting of the horse and came out to see. When they saw the money on the floor, they all rushed to collect some for themselves. They cheered and thanked their mysterious benefactor.

"You see?" said Lola, "he is only helping us."

"I guess force is da only way to stand up to Sam," said Bugs

"It's getting late, I have to help Pa at the inn,"

"Sure, lets go,"

They walked back to the inn, only after picking up a little spare change for themselves. Pa was glad to see them, because he really needed their help. They helped him look after the inn until Sam's militia finally left. They cleaned up and went upstairs.

"Thanks for your help," said Pa

"It was my pleasure," said Bugs

"Good night," said Lola

"Goodnight," they said simultaneously

Bugs was dead tired after working so hard. He just fell onto his bed and went straight sleep. But he had an idea, inspired by Dark Rider.

He had to use force


	5. The Freedom Fighters

**The Freedom Fighters**

Bugs awoke to the annoying rooster again.

"I say I say good morning everyone! Get up out of bed ya bunch of snorers! I say it's a gorgeous day! I say gorgeous day! So get up I say get up! Wake up that is!"

"Grr! I'll roast dat rooster!" said Bugs getting up all cranky. He looked out the window and saw the rooster. Bugs looked for the first thing he could reach, a book, in his room and threw it at the rooster. It hit him on the head, and he fell off his roost with little Tweety birds flying around his head.

Bugs got dressed and went downstairs. Bugs saw Lola at the counter and he went over to her.

"Good morning," said Lola

"I guess," he said all grumpy

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Darn rooster woke me up,"

"Oh that's Foghorn. He does that,"

Bugs grunted. He then lifted his eyes then asked, "Lola, why is it dat I don't find dese rebels I keep hearing about?"

"I don't know. They're probably hiding from Sam's militia," she answered

"I spent da whole day yesterday tryin' to find someone who'll stand up to Sam. But I found no one gutsy enough to do so,"

"I guess you weren't looking in the right places,"

Bugs then grunted again and slouched on the counter. He clearly was tired.

"I have just the thing," she said handing him a drink. Bugs looked at it, then drank it down. It gave him a quick energy boost.

"Wow! What was dat?" he asked

"Red Bull," she answered, "It gives you wings!" (I so should be getting paid for this!)

"I feel reenergized! Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome,"

Just then Pa came from outside.

"Lola! Get some ice! Foghorn's on the ground!"

At that Lola went to get ice while Bugs sneaked away. "Oops!" he muttered.

Bugs went into town again. This time without his wagon or his petition, he walked around town. He didn't know quite where to start to begin his mission to liberate the town. He thought he should first begin by finding recruits. Just then the roadrunner zoomed passed him again, followed by the coyote.

"Hey!" called Bugs

They both stopped in mid-air. Under the roadrunner a caption magically appeared reading:

Roadrunner

(Spedious Incredibulous)

And under the coyote appeared this caption:

Coyote

(Stupidous Determinous)

They both looked at Bugs. The Roadrunner said, "Beep! Beep!" before speeding away. However, gravity did what it does best to Coyote. He plopped onto the ground.

"OUCH!" read a sign he pulled out immediately

"Eh, sorry about dat," said Bugs

Coyote dusted himself off.

"I was wonderin' if you would be interested in joining a rebellion," said Bugs

"A rebellion? Of what sorts?" asked the next sign Coyote pulled out

"To kick Sam out of office,"

"Mayor Sam? He does not affect me whatsoever," said the sign

"But you live in dis town, don't you? Haven't you seen da injustice he bestows upon you people?"

"I have seen his little plot. But I am a loner, a genius for that matter. I am not concerned with a tyrannical midget, even though I enjoy a good fight. I have my own private agenda. Good day, sir," was the last sign he pulled before zooming after his prey

Bugs shrugged his shoulders. He continued on his way. He then saw a man rush into an abandoned building. Bugs decided to follow him.

When Bugs walked into the building, the man was gone. But he heard a loud thud and looked to where it came from. It was an old wooden door. He looked around and saw no sign of anyone or anything. However when he lifted the door, there was a ladder that led underground. He made sure no one was following him, and then climbed down the ladder. It looked to be like an abandoned mine. There were kerosene lamps that lighted the way. With a hand on his holster, he followed the passageway. He found another ladder and climbed further down. As he went deeper and deeper he heard voices come louder and louder. It wasn't just one voice, but an entire group. Bugs slowly followed the bottom passageway after climbing down. When he approached a light that came from the bottom of a pit. He looked over a ledge and saw a huge group of men. There was one that was the leader of them all. It was a black cat. He had a red nose and white fur on his cheeks. Even though he spoke with a lisp, he seemed like a powerful speaker to keep all of these men's attention.

"We will not stand for this anymore!" yelled the cat

"No more!" echoed the crowd

"Sam has taken over our town and destroyed everything we worked so hard to accomplish. But now we take back what is rightfully ours! Down with Sam!"

"Down with Sam! Down with Sam!" echoed the crowd

"Look! Trespasser!" yelled a random voice from the crowd. They all looked at Bugs, who was on the ledge above them.

"We have been discovered by Sam! Eliminate him before he tells Sam!" yelled the cat.

"No! You don't understand!" yelled Bugs

But they didn't listen. A man took out his rifle and shot in Bugs' direction. Lucky for Bugs, the man had bad aim. However, the bullets hit the ledge below Bugs and it crumbled underneath him. He fell into the pit. Bugs got up and dusted himself off. As the dust cleared, two men grabbed hold of him.

"I don't want to fight you guys!" said Bugs

Other members of the crowd jabbed Bugs in his gut. Bugs had to get free, but the other two had too good of a grip on him. When the others tried to strike him again, Bugs kicked them in the face. He then jumped over, causing the two men to lose their grip. Bugs grabbed them both and knocked their heads together. Other men came at him, but he punched one and swooped kicked the other. He jumped up and bounced off another man. He bounced from one to another until he reached the stage where the cat was.

"I'm not the enemy!" said Bugs

"Prove it!" said the cat pulling out his own gun

"I just got into town! I'm just a merchant who's trying to make a living. I stumbled upon your town by accident," said Bugs. Bugs took out his some papers he had to prove he came from New York. Then he continued to say, "But I've seen the oppression your people face. I just want to help."

The cat examined the papers and gave the others a signal to stop.

"Alright," said the cat, "we believe you."

"Thanks," said Bugs

"Is that we never can be too careful," said the cat putting his gun back on his holster, "my name is Sylvester and we are the  
Freedom Fighters."

The others cheered and Bugs nodded in recognition.

"My name is Bugs Bunny," said Bugs shaking Sylvester's hand, "what is this place?"

"This is our hideout, or the Freedom Fortress as I like to call it. The Freedom Fighters are currently plotting a raid on Sam's office. We just need some more supplies to make our plan a reality," said Sylvester

"I may be able to help with that," said Bugs, "I have supplies that we could use. I have ropes and things like that."

"You wouldn't happen to carry weapons would you?"

"I have about ten rifles but I do have enough ammo to supply an army."

"Sounds perfect! First thing tomorrow night, we take Sam down!"

"Yeah!" cheered the Freedom Fighters

"Oh really?" came an all too familiar voice. Everyone looked up and saw Sam, his two right hand men, and the rest of his militia. "After months of searching, we finally found where the roaches were hiding," said Sam, "exterminate them!"

Sam's militia jumped into the pit and began to do battle with the Freedom Fighters. It was complete chaos. The Fighters were losing. There was only one way out, and Sam was blocking it. Sylvester climbed out of the pit and faced Sam. He held his gun to Sam's face.

"It ends now Sam!" yelled Sylvester

"I highly doubt that!" said Sam

"You go straight to hell sir!"

Sam took out his own gun and shot Sylvester in his abdomen.

"After you sir," said Sam coldly

Sylvester went limp and fell into the pit. Bugs saw this and went to help Sylvester. Sylvester was very weak, but still alive.

Sam whistled and all of his men retreated. He looked down upon the pit where only a few of the fighters were still standing; others were injured.

"I think you guys will enjoy a little bonfire," said Sam as he lighted a plank of wood and threw it into the pit. Sam ran out of the hideout, with his evil laughter echoing through the cavern. Bugs then realized what he had intended. The fire grew larger and larger.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" yelled Bugs, "DIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

All of the Fighters helped each other out of the pit and out of the cavern. Bugs carried Sylvester over his shoulder and took him out of the pit. Soon enough a lamp caught on fire and the flames were growing larger and moving faster. Bugs ran as fast as he could. Another Fighter came back to help Bugs carry Sylvester up the ladder. They dashed up the last ladder just in time before the kerosene lamps exploded. The blast however knocked them all to the ground. Sam and his men were ready for them. They easily arrested Bugs, Sylvester, and four Fighters. The others were able to escape.

"Take these varmints to jail!" commanded Sam, "Tomorrow we will have a few executions to celebrate! Mwa ha ha!"

The militia carried the captives to the town's jail. Where Sheriff Daffy locked them in.

Little did they now, a mysterious figure was watching them…


	6. The Jail Break

**The Jail Break**

The prisoners were locked up in a cell in Sherrock Jail. Bugs bandaged up Sylvester's wounds as he rested on the bench. One of the Fighters was knocking a cup against the bars of the cell. Another was Fighter was making marks on the cell's stonewalls with chalk. The third Fighter was sitting on a bench playing his harmonica. The last Fighter was pacing the cell. Bugs looked up and saw Sheriff Daffy sitting on the desk in front of him. He was sleeping with his feet on the desk. Bugs noticed the keys unattended on the desk.

"Ok, da keys are on da desk all we gotta do is…" whispered Bugs. The Fighters gathered around him. Then they approached the bars. The Fighters took of their belts and latched them together. They threw their makeshift rope and tried to lasso the keys. At the first attempt they caught the keys. They were about to pull in their catch when Daffy's foot stomped on the keys.

"Don't be getting' any idears…" mumbled Daffy as he lifted his hat.

"You gotta let us out," said Sylvester weakly

"Now you know I can't do that," said Daffy

"But you know very well dat Sam is a crook," said Bugs

"I let you guys off last time, but I can't do it again. Sam would get suspicious," said Daffy, "after all he signs my paycheck."

"You gotta at least let Sylvester get some medical attention," insisted Bugs

"Sorry, no can do," said Daffy, "besides, you guys are as good as dead anyway." (Comforting, no?)

With that Daffy ignored what anyone else said afterwards. Soon enough he went back to sleep. Bugs and the others couldn't sleep in their cell. The moon shined on them from their tiny, elevated window.

"What are we gonna do?" wondered Bugs

A shadow passed by the window. A gloved hand came by the window and tied ropes against each of the bars. Bugs and the others went to the window to see who was outside. They saw three riders on horses and five bulls. Two of the riders were Native Americans, one male and one female; the other was the Dark Rider himself. The bulls were tied to the prison bars. Dark Rider fired a shot and the bulls charged. Bugs and the others stepped away from the wall just in time. The wall was so weak that it was pulled right off of the building.

Daffy awoke when the wall crashed. Bugs carried Sylvester and placed him on the Dark Rider's horse. Bugs himself was helped up onto the horse of the male Native American. The other captives got on the bulls. They all rode off to the west of the town. Daffy witnessed all of this but didn't bother to get up.

"Sam don't pay me enough for this," he grumbled as he went back to sleep.

The escapees kept riding towards the west, deeper into the valley of the canyon. The lights of dawn began to shine as they came upon a tribe. Bugs got off the horse and went over to Dark Rider. He carried Sylvester off the horse and the male Native American helped him carry Sylvester to a tent. The other Native American, the female, came to tend to his gunshot.When he saw that Sylvester was in good hands, Bugs went out of the tent and saw that Dark Rider was holding his shoulder in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Bugs

Dark Rider gestured that he was fine. He then walked away to the nearby stream. He clearly did not want to be disturbed.

"He has always been the q-q-q-silent type," said the male Native American, "My name is P-P-P-Pig River, but you can call me Porky. This is our tribe, the H-H-H-Hamotas."

"My name is Bugs Bunny. Thanks for getting us out," said Bugs

"You're very w-w-w-welcome,"

"Porky!" came a voice. The female Hamota came from the tent.

"Ah, that is my mate, D-D-D-Dances With Ham, or Petunia for sh-sh-sh-short,"

"Porky! We need medicine! His wound is infected, if we don't do anything, he'll die!"

"Quick sound the tr-tr-tr-horn!" commanded Porky to another Hamota

"What will that do?" asked Bugs

"It will contact S-S-S-Sun Creek,"

"Sun Creek? What is dat a healing spirit of nature or something?"

"Not re-re-re-exactly,"

The Hamota that Porky had spoken to before sounded a horn into the direction of the town. It was a loud and deep sound.

"Now what?" asked Bugs

"We w-w-w-wait," answered Porky

Bugs went inside to keep Sylvester company. He had a cold sweat and had developed a fever. Petunia cleaned his sweat with a rag and tried to give him some water. However Sylvester was too weak to even open his mouth. Bugs was worried that Sylvester wouldn't make it. Soon enough he heard the sound of cheers from outside.

"Sun Creek has arrived!" said Petunia as she went out of the tent. Bugs followed her outside and was shocked to see who Sun Creek was.

"LOLA?"

It was Lola, who had arrived riding on Joy, with a brown saddlebag. She was also shocked to see Bugs here.

"Bugs? What are you doing here?" she asked as she got off the horse.

"I could ask you the same question," said Bugs

"I…"

"There's no time!" interrupted Petunia, "Sylvester is dieing!"

Lola followed Petunia into the tent. Lola took out medicine and other supplies from her saddlebag. She prepared a syringe with antibiotics. Bugs came into watch her work. She administered the medicine into Sylvester's arm. She then took out other medicine to clean his wounds.

"So, now you're a doctor?" asked Bugs

"Not really," answered Lola as she bandaged Sylvester, "but I know enough to help."

"You were here the other night weren't you?"

"If Pa found out I was involved with the Freedom Fighters, he would kill me," she said as she finished her work and washed her hands.

"Probably because he cares about you,"

"Who are you, my brother?" she shot back.

She pushed her way out of the tent. Bugs followed her outside.

"Lola..." he began

"You don't understand!" she said, "I want to help but apparently I'm not supposed to."

"It's dangerous, who knows what could happen to you."

"But it's my town too. I suffer like anyone else."

"But you're only putting yourself in danger."

"In case you haven't noticed Bugs, we're all in danger. No one is safe, not even you."

"Getting involved is only going to put you more at risk. It's true no one is safe, but da possibilities of getting hoit increases if you get involved with da rebels."

"Bugs, Sam killed my father," she said looking at him dead in the eye.

Bugs was silent.

"He was a Freedom Fighter, he fought for my Pa, mother, and me. Sam caught my father and was hanged for treason. My father died before my eyes! My mother fell ill and died soon after. Pa is all I have left. I have to continue the fight, its my duty to finish what my father started," she said with tears in her eyes

"Lola," said Bugs calmly, "If something should happen to you, you're father's sacrifice would be in vain."

"But I can't stand around doing nothing!"

She turned away from him and cried silently. Bugs approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't respond. He didn't know what to do.

Later Dark Rider approached Bugs and Lola. He gave Lola a handkerchief, while giving Bugs a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered

He nodded. It was his way of saying, 'you're welcome'. He then went to his black horse, and rode it back in the direction of the town.

Soon enough, Porky and Petunia approached Bugs and Lola.

"Sylvester is going to be alright," said Petunia

"Dat's great," said Bugs

"It is all thanks again to you, S-S-S-Sun Creek," said Porky

"You're welcome," said Lola wiping away her tears

"You should go back to Sh-Sh-Sh-Sherrock, before you're Pa-Pa-Pa-grandfather worries,"

"Very well," she nodded

"I'm coming wit you," said Bugs

"But you can't! You're a con-con-con-wanted man now. Sam will be looking for you. It's better that you st-st-st-hide here," said Porky

"Da Freedom Fighters must assemble! We had a plan to destroy Sam tonight! We must go through wit da plan!"

"That's s-s-s-crazy! What could you d-d-d-do?"

"I do what I can,"

Lola whistled, then Joy trotted to her. She mounted Joy with one swift movement and gave her hand out to Bugs. He swung over and sat behind Lola.

"You're right," she said, "we do what we can."

The other Freedom Fighters got on horses as well. They all rode back to town.

Back at Sherrock…

"What happened here?" yelled Sam

He and his men had arrived to the Jail to take Bugs and the others to the hanging.

"I told you this place was falling apart," said Daffy, "you just touch something and it breaks." He leaned on a door and it fell off its hinges, they both crashed to the floor. "See?"

"How could you just let them walk out?" said Sam

"Maybe if you would fund the jail more…"

"Shut up before I pump ya full of lead!" pointing his six shooters at Daffy's throat

"Yipe!" he gulped

Sam walked outside and addressed ten of his men, including Smith and Canasta.

"Dat varmint must be located in dat old inn, I reckon. Why don't ya'll pay him a visit."

His men gave an evil grin.

"I believe it is time to collect the old rabbit's taxes, isn't it," said Canasta

"Oh, yeah. I believe I have a date with his cute little granddaughter," said Smith

They got on their horses and made their way to the inn.

J.C. the Wabbit: I know Wile E. speaks in the cartoons with Bugs. But he's silent when he's in the cartoons with Roadrunner. So, I had to choose one.


	7. Battle at the Inn

**Battle at the Inn**

We last left are heroes when they were riding back to Sherrock Town. Once Bugs and company were within sight range of the town, he gave commands.

"Ok, you two assemble the Freedom Fighters," said Bugs to two of the Fighters. Then he turned to the other two and said, "and you two go back to the hideout to salvage any supplies dat we may have left. We meet back at the old hideout. If anything goes wrong, head back to the Hamota tribe."

The Fighters went off into pairs to do their tasks.

"What do we do?" ask Lola

"Head back to your place,"

"To do what?"

"The nast…I mean to get my wagon. We need the supplies in dere to help wit da resistance,"

"When you mean 'we', you're including me aren't you?"

"Yeah. Even if I didn't mean you, who am I to stop ya?"

She smiled at him. When they entered the towns' limits, the roadrunner and its usual pursuer, the coyote, zoomed passed them. Bugs and Lola looked at each other and shook their heads.

"He'll never catch that Roadrunner," said Bugs

"Nope," said Lola

"Hey!" read a sign that Coyote pulled, "What sort of friends are you supposed to be? Terrible ones?"

"Excuse you," muttered Lola

Coyote dropped the sign and zoomed after Roadrunner.

Bugs and Lola were coming close to the inn when…BANG! Joy panicked and knocked both Bugs and Lola off her back. She ran away.

"Joy!" cried Lola

"Are you alright?" asked Bugs helping her up

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'll be Ok,"

They heard evil laughter all around them; they looked around nervously.

"What was that?" asked Lola

"I have a bad feeling about dis," said Bugs

"You should," came a voice

Then Canasta and the rest off his men came out of hiding. They surrounded them, with evil grins on their faces. Bugs and Lola were back-to-back facing the ambush.

"First chance you get, run," whispered Bugs

"Huh? But what about you?" asked Lola

"I'll hold dem off,"

"But…"

"I need you Lola,"

She nodded, "be careful."

"Boys, do what you will," said Canasta.

The militia charged at them. Bugs went on the defensive mode while Lola took evasive maneuvers and made a run for it. Canasta saw her escape.

"Shall I go get her?" asked one of the men

"Nah! Smith has got that taken care of," he answered

Lola ran without looking back. She made it to the back of the inn, to the stables. She untied the wagon and released Copper. She tied him to the wagon.

"Lola!" called someone from inside

"Pa…" she said, "I'm coming!"

She ran inside. She looked around the first floor but Pa wasn't there. She came to the bar and saw Smith leaning on the counter.

"Hey there sexy," he said

"What are you doing here?" she said repulsed

"It's Friday, remember? I came to collect your taxes,"

"I don't have time for this," she was about to go upstairs but Smith caught her arm.

"I'm gonna get your dues, one way or another," he said bringing her close to him.

She shoved him off. He came at her again; she dodged him. She ran behind the counter.

"You're only stalling the inevitable, doll," he said

Lola came from behind the counter with two bottles.

"Don't ever call me doll!" She fired the corks and they hit him in the eyes.

"Ahh!" he rubbed his eyes. Once he opened them he saw a blur. The blur came towards him. Lola whacked him with the bottles. She used them as weapons to push him back. They broke against him and the liquor spewed allover. He fell backwards and struggled to get up. He charged at her again. Lola grabbed two more bottles as she dodged him. She was about to hit him with one but stopped herself. "Not the good stuff," she said setting down the expensive bottle. She took the other and broke it over Smith's head. That knocked him out. She took a sip of the 'good stuff' and left him there with two black eyes.

Meanwhile…

Bugs was fighting off the militia. He jumped up and kicked two guys. When he landed he did a cartwheel to dodge one guy and kick another. He rebounded and punched a guy that was coming at him. He picked him up and swung him around, knocking the others out. He let the guy go and he fell against two other guys. That took care of the ambush. Except for…BANG! Bugs dodged the bullet that came from Canasta.

"Lets do this like civilized men," said Canasta

"You? Civilized?" said Bugs

"Grrr!"

They stared each other down (Music from 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly' played in the background). They both were in the center of the street, their hands itching to get their guns. They waited for the other to make a move. Then in the blink of an eye, they drew their guns and fired. The gunshots echoed through the empty streets. He fell to the ground, clutching his side. The victor blew the smoke from his gun and put it back on his holster. He walked over to the loser.

"Too slow," said Bugs

Canasta gritted his teeth, but was in too much pain to attack.

Bugs turned his back on him but was highly disturbed with what he saw. Sam and the rest of his army were coming towards him.

"Shoot," muttered Bugs

Elsewhere….

After dealing with Smith, Lola went to the stables. To her delight Joy had returned! "Joy!" she said, "thank goodness you're safe!" She put her back in her stable for well-deserved rest. Lola then took Copper and the wagon to where the Freedom Fighters were supposed to meet. When she arrived, they had already assembled.

"Where's Bugs?" she asked

"Wasn't he with you?" responded one of the Fighters

"He was, but then we were ambushed. I hope he's alright," she said looking in the direction of the inn

"We have to get ready, or we'll never help Bugs or ourselves,"

"You're right," she got off the wagon and opened it. There she distributed the supplies.

"Has anyone seen my Pa?" she asked the Fighter

"I saw him at the inn not to long ago," said another Fighter, "I was there for a drink, and he was there."

"I should go find him," said Lola, "remember the plan!" She ran off back towards the inn.

Meanwhile…

Bugs was catching his breath. Sam and his men assembled themselves in front of him.

"You really are very rude," said Sam, "you city slicker! You don't even listen to the friendly warning I gave ya before."

"It comes from being a New Yorker," said Bugs proudly. (J.C.: Word up Bugsy! w00t!)

"We'll show you what we do to city boys out here,"

"Bring it on shorty!"

Sam got off his horse and approached Bugs.

"You guys don't know how to make a guy feel welcome," said Bugs casually, "If you guys are gonna be like dat, how do you expect dis town to prosper?"

"The town?" said Sam "Ha! That's funny! You really think I have the slightest interest in the welfare of this town?"

"I didn't think so. It's completely obvious dat you're in it for yourself,"

Sam took out his six shooters and fired around like a madman. Bugs and everyone around had to duck for cover.

"Say that again! I dare you!" he yelled

Bugs called out from his hiding place, "you're a crook! A scam artist! A politician!"

"Come out!" yelled Sam. He shot at random spots, but he couldn't find his target.

"The people will turn on you. They will get their revenge. You betrayed their trust, and we will make you pay!" called out Bugs

Sam was getting nervous, since he didn't have a visual.

"Ahh!" yelled Sam as something stinged him from behind. He turned around but no one was around. Sam backed up to a barrel near a building.

"You varmint! Show yourself!" yelled Sam

"Are you scared?" echoed Bugs

"No!"

"In denial, are we?"

"No!"

Then Bugs popped out of the barrel and pulled Sam's hat over his head. He then jumped back and took out his slingshot and struck him in the gut.

"Grr! I'll kill that rabbit!" struggled Sam with his hat. When he finally got free he said, "Men! Take him down!"

Elsewhere…

Lola had arrived at the inn again. She looked outside, and at the stables, but no luck. She entered inside in hopes of finding Pa. To her surprise, Smith was not where she had left him knocked out. She then walked cautiously, on high alert. She tried looking for a weapon to defend herself, but all the bottles were stolen! She found a broomstick and held it.

"Pa?" she said, "Are you home?"

"Oh he's home," came a voice

A gunshot went through the house and broke off the top of the broom.

"Drop it,"

She did so.

"I know where you're beloved Pa is,"

"What did you do to him?" she asked angrily

"Now that's completely up to you," said Smith revealing himself, "I'll let ol' Pa go if you do what I say."

"Never,"

"Then you sentenced your own Pa to death," he said turning away

"No!" she begged. Smith turned around to face her. "I'll do what you ask," she said silently

"That's a good doll," he came to her and grabbed her face.

She looked at him. Then her sad face turned to one of rage. She kneed him then punched him away.

"Let him go!" she yelled

Smith was smart this time, he tackled her low then lifted her on his shoulder. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. He carried her upstairs.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled

"I told ya I'm getting my dues, one way or another,"

"Oh you'll get you're dues," came another voice

"Huh?" said Smith. After a shot, Smith fell and tumbled down the stairs. Lola fell on to the first steps. She looked up and saw her grandfather holding his side and breathing heavily.

"Pa!" she cried. She came to him in time to catch him. "Are you alright?"

"Smith had me tied up and gagged in the barn. I was able to cut the ropes with my pocket knife, but I took a while," answered Pa

"Oh, I'm glad you're OK,"

"Not really, my back is killing me,"

"Here, I'll take you to your room," she said as she helped him upstairs

"You should take out the trash," he said referring to Smith

"I will,"

She went back downstairs and dragged Smith's knocked out body and threw him out in the middle of the street.

Meanwhile…

Bugs had dodged the bullets by heading into the buildings. He climbed to the second floor and began shooting from his location. He took out some of his attackers before they noticed his base. They were falling like flies. They shot at him, but Bugs dodged. He reappeared and shot again. He moved over to a balcony and ducked under the railing. Sam saw where he was hiding. When Bugs reappeared Sam shot at him and hit Bugs' gun. He shot again and hit the railing Bugs was leaning on. He fell to the ground and slammed into some crates. Bugs was in extreme pain, everything went black. Sam was overjoyed. He was about to deliver the final blow when a whip snapped and took the guns right out of his hands. It was the Dark Rider!

"You!" said Sam, "I should have known you would have made an appearance!"

The Dark Rider, on his black horse, took out his own gun. He shot at the remaining men, forcing some of them to retreat. Some were dumb enough to face him. The Rider used his whip to disarm them, then charged like a knight to knock them out. Sam was the only one left.

"You're good," admitted Sam, "you should work for me, together we'll own this town!"

The Dark Rider in response lashed out his whip against him.

"I'll take that as a no," said Sam. He then pulled out a knife and came at the Rider. He swung off the horse to knock the knife out of his hand. Sam fell against a wall. The Rider then took out a hatchet and threw it at him; it crashed into the wall, right beside Sam's neck. Sam looked at how close it was to killing him, then just fainted on the spot.

Dark Rider then walked away, towards Bugs. He picked him up and put him on his horse. He rode away to get help.

Where is he taking him?


	8. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

It was the next morning. Bugs was unconscious from the last attack. He had no idea what happened afterwards when he fell from the two-story building. He was on a bed when…

"Where am I?" said Bugs as he awoke. His blurry vision came into focus. He was back in his room. Someone was standing over him.

"Shh," said Lola. She dabbed his forehead with a rag.

"What happened?" he asked

"Dark Rider came and left you on our doorstep," she answered, "you were out cold."

"Ahh," winced Bugs as he tried to get up, but felt a jolt of pain. Lola made him lie back down.

"You need to rest," she said

"What happened to Sam?" asked Bugs, "the last ting I remember was falling off da building and everthing going black."

"The word is that he chickened out. Dark Rider must have come to defeat Sam,"

"And da Freedom Fighters?"

Lola looked down.

"What happened?"

"They couldn't do anything without a leader. They failed to take out the town hall. They said Sam had left some of his men to protect it. I think they all retreated back to Hamota,"

"Darn," muttered Bugs, "We'll have to try harder."

"No! You have to get out of here," begged Lola, "you almost got killed."

"I can't leave now,"

"This isn't even your fight. You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk for us,"

"I want to help. Besides, I'm already involved, might as well keep fighting,"

"I just wouldn't forgive myself is something happened to you,"

She looked at him, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's alright," he said, "I just can't stand around doing nothing."

She sighed but then looked at him once more. She came closer and kissed him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. They continued their romance until the sound of a large group of horses came from outside.

"He has to be here," came a voice.

"Sam's here," said Lola releasing the kiss

"So…" whispered Bugs, not wanting to let her go.

"You have to get out of here, you're in no condition to fight,"

"Humph…." said Bugs disappointedly

"I'll distract them. You sneak out through the balcony," she said getting up and adjusting herself. Bugs got up and winced a little in pain.

"Can you do it?" she asked

"Yeah no problem,"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room and locking the door. Bugs took his hat and climbed out the window, onto the balcony. He carefully walked to the side and climbed down. There was only Joy in the stable. He opened the stable and Joy trotted to him. He climbed onto the horse and rode back to the Hamota tribe.

As soon as Lola came out of the room, Sam and his men were inside the inn.

"We know you have him here," said Sam to Pa

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Pa

"That rabbit! He's here hiding somewhere! I bet he's upstairs!" he climbed upstairs and found Lola there.

"Alright where is he?" he yelled

"I don't know who you're talking about," said Lola

"Don't play dumb with me! The gray rabbit! Where is he?"

"He left town,"

"No he didn't! He couldn't have!"

"He's not here. His left with his horse and wagon. Sorry you wasted your time,"

Sam was about to turn around when he thought of something.

"He's in that room isn't he," said Sam grinning

"No," she said stepping back

"Yes he is," said Smith, "I just saw her come out of that room. I thought I heard her talking with someone."

"Oh really? Smith, break down the door!"

"Wait!" said Lola

Smith pushed her out of the way. He kicked the door open but it was empty. There was no one.

"You jerk!" said Lola, "You better pay for that door!"

Sam was disappointed no one was inside. He stomped and went back downstairs. Smith and the others followed. They left the inn. Lola let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew!"

Bugs arrived to the tribe by that afternoon. He found the Freedom Fighters there. They got up to meet him as he dismounted.

"What happened?" asked Bugs

"We just couldn't do it," answered a Fighter, "we just couldn't fight Sam's army. They're too well trained."

Joy had trotted away from Bugs. She went over to Copper, who was eating oats at the time. They nuzzled each other then ate oats together. Porky and Petunia soon came forward from the crowd.

"Bugs, we're so glad you're back," said Petunia

"Th-th-these guys need help," said Porky, "when they came here, they s-s-suffered a great blow to their spirits. They d-d-don't have the w-w-w-soul to fight."

"Bugs," came a voice from the crowd. It was Sylvester. He was fully recovered. "It's time that we take Sam down," he said.

"Sylvester, glad you're back," said Bugs

"Thanks. But we have got work to do," said Sylvester

"You're right,"

They both stepped forward and the crowd silenced itself.

"Men! We must finish what we started! It is crucial that we take Sam down!" said Sylvester, "So we took a few blows. So what if Sam stepped all over us. We will not give up! We shall never quit!"

"Remember what you're fighting for," continued Bugs, "you're fighting for da town. You're fighting for yourselves. You're fighting for you're families. More importantly, you're fighting for justice! No one deserves to be oppressed! No one should be taken advantage of! Sam abused you! Sam betrayed you! It's time to take our revenge!"

"Yeah!" cheered the Fighters

"Alright, today we must plan things out. We have to use strategy," said Sylvester, "we need someone on the inside. We need to get information."

"What about S-s-s-sun Creek?" suggested Porky

"You mean Lola? Sure," said Sylvester

"We must r-r-r-contact her," said Porky

"Wait! Don't sound the horn," interrupted Bugs

"Why not?" asked Sylvester

"When I left her Sam was in da inn. He could still be dere."

Sylvester and the others looked around.

"What should we do?" he asked

"I'll go and investigate. I'll send her word of our plans,"

"But what if Sam catches you?" asked Petunia

"Better hope dat he doesn't," said Bugs. He whistled then Copper, hesitantly leaving Joy's side, came to his owner. Bugs mounted him.

"Report back here," said Sylvester

"Will do," said Bugs turning around and riding back to Sherrock. When he was riding, the roadrunner and the coyote zoomed past him again. Bugs shook his head, and continued on his journey.

Meanwhile…

"I just don't get it," said Sam, "I'm sure that rabbit wouldn't leave. He seemed so determined to teach me a lesson."

He thought for a moment. An evil plot came into his mind. "Smith! Canasta! Come with me!"

They went back into the inn. They found Lola and her Pa cleaning up the saloon. They looked up from their work when Sam yelled.

"Boys, tie them up!" commanded Sam

"Hey what's going on!" said Pa as Canasta grabbed him and tied him down

"Let us go!" said Lola as Smith did the same to her

"Either Dark Rider or your boyfriend is gonna come for you. Then that's when we'll get um," said Sam, "Boys! Lock them up in a room upstairs. Then we'll have a little bonfire!"

"No! You better let us go!" screamed Pa. But then Canasta punched him, knocking him out.

"Pa!" was the last thing Lola could say before Smith gagged her. She struggled but couldn't do anything else.

"Shuddup! You talk to much!" said Smith

"Grrr" growled Lola

They carried them upstairs. Canasta threw Pa on the floor while Smith threw Lola beside him. Smith grabbed her face and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry it had to end this way doll," he said

Lola responded by head-butting him. He glared at her, but left her alone. They locked them in the room. They placed furniture and other things to block the door. They walked downstairs. Smith took some whiskey bottles and poured them all over the place; while saving the 'good stuff' for himself. Canasta casually dropped his cigarette onto the floor. It quickly caught on fire. They left the inn laughing evilly.

The fire was spreading fast. Lola used her ears to untie the gag. She then managed to slip her arms under her legs. She then bit the ropes until they slipped off her wrists. She checked Pa; he was out cold. Lola tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She pushed on the door, she kicked and everything but it wouldn't open. She went to the window but there was no way to climb down from the room she was in.

"Oh no…" she whispered

They were trapped.

Outside of the Inn…

Sam and his men hid in the shadows. Waiting for any of the heroes to show up.

"What if no one comes for them?" asked Smith

"Oh someone will come alright!" said Sam, "And if they don't, I still get rid of two varmints that have always been a nuisance! Mwa ha ha!"

J.C. the Wabbit: He's bad, no? Eh, I think this chapter is too short…oh well…

Ok everyone, tell me who you think Dark Rider is before I post the next chapter when all is revealed! You want a clue? It was someone in the story, could be a major or minor character. Not much of a clue? Think about, it's certain that it couldn't be someone like Pepe le Pew or Taz, cause they never made an appearance (Even though I love those guys!). It wouldn't be someone right out of the blue! That wouldn't be fair on my part!

A prize for the right guess? Eh…I'll think about it…what do you suggest?


	9. Who is Dark Rider?

Sorry for da wait, folks! I had issues to deal with. Acosta, I have been reading your reviews and I know your guess is Wile E. I just wanted everyone to give their 'final answer' for the question. So without further ado, I present chapter nine!

**Who is Dark Rider?**

We last left our hero Bugs as he headed back to Sherrock to warn Lola of the Freedom Fighter's plans. Bugs was within range of Sherrock at this time. He then saw the smoke and rode faster to town, as his intricate sense of danger was telling him something bad was happening. Copper galloped as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" he wondered

He followed the smoke and found the source. The inn was ablaze!

"Lola!" he called. He quickly dismounted and ran into the burning building (Please don't try this at home!). He searched but couldn't find anyone on the first floor. He tried to go upstairs but a part of the stairs broke under his weight. He pulled himself up and continued upstairs.

"Help!" came a voice

"Lola! Where are you?" he called

"I'm locked in a room down the hall!"

Bugs made it past a few flames and found the barricaded door. He pushed the furniture aside and tried the door.

"Lola?"

"Bugs!" she called

"Stand back!" He stepped back and kicked the door open. He found Lola and Pa in the room. They were ok, so to speak.

"Sam set a trap!" said Lola

"We need to get out!" said Bugs

Bugs carried Pa on his shoulder and led Lola out the room. They dodged the falling debris, and dashed carefully past the flames. As they climbed down the stairs, the rest of it collapsed. They fell to the first floor. They were down. The roof was caving in on them. Bugs and Lola recovered from the fall and helped each other carry Pa out the door. As soon as they made it outside, the second floor collapsed. The inn was completely destroyed.

They set Pa down on the ground. They kneeled beside him. Lola picked his head up.

"Pa? Can you hear me?" said Lola

He was slowly gaining consciousness. But then…

"AHH!" screamed Bugs. Someone threw a rope around Bugs' neck and pulled it, causing him to fall backwards. It was Canasta! Soon all of Sam's men revealed themselves. They surrounded the trio.

"I knew I would catch a rat in my trap!" said Sam. His men tied and gagged Bugs up and threw him in a cart.

"Bugs Bunny! You are arrested for treason! You will be tried…no scratch that…you WILL be hanged!" said Sam

"No!" cried Lola "let him go!"

"I'm afraid not doll, say bye to your boyfriend cause it's the last you'll ever see him," said Sam

"What should we do with them?" asked Smith referring to Lola and Pa

"We'll deal with them later. They served their purpose, for now," answered Sam

Sam and his men marched to the town square with their capture.

"I can't lose him too…" whispered Lola when she and Bugs looked at each other as they carried him away

"I have to stop them," mumbled Pa, "I have to stop Sam even if it's the last thing I do!"

The procession paraded their way to the town square, where a hangman's post was waiting. Curious townspeople have left their homes to see what was happening. They gathered around the square. Sam had taken his sweet time to intimidate the town. He made the cart encircle the crowd so everyone can see his catch.

"You see!" he shouted, "This is what happens to people who oppose me!"

They stopped in front of the hangman's post. They shoved Bugs out of the cart. They pushed him around a bit, making fun of him.

"This flea bitten varmint tried to kill me! Your beloved mayor!" continued Sam, "We don't take kindly to assassins! We'll show this Yankee how we do justice out here in the west!"

Then someone from the crowd yelled, "LET'S GO YANKEES!"

Everyone looked at him. Criquets chirped. Chirp, chirp. He put away his Yankee apparel and ran away before someone shot him.

Anyways….

They were about to push Bugs up the stairs, when…. BANG BANG! Someone shot the men that were pushing Bugs along. They fell to the ground. Everyone looked around, and then in the middle of Main Street was the Dark Rider!

He fired his gun again and more of Sam's men fell to the ground. The townspeople panicked and ran away. Bugs jumped down and took cover behind the hangman's post. He pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket and cut his ropes. He then untied the gag. Meanwhile, Dark Rider rode towards Sam.

"Not this time…" said Sam. He lashed out his six shooters and shot at Dark Rider. Sam missed Dark Rider, but hit his black horse. The horse fell to the ground; Dark Rider fell with him. Dark Rider tended to his horse. But Sam took aim at him. Dark Rider got wise to him and shot at Sam in the blink of an eye. Sam moved back and shot at Dark Rider. They both took cover.

Sam took cover behind some barrels, while Dark Rider took cover behind the hangman's post. He found Bugs there.

"Dark Rider," said Bugs, "thanks for the help."

Dark Rider nodded. He then signaled Bugs to go around that way while he went the other way. Bugs did so. When Dark Rider ran at amazing speeds from his hiding place, Sam shot at him. They both fired at each other, but they weren't hit. Sam ran out of ammunition, as did Dark Rider. Sam then came out of his hiding place.

"Let's fight like men!" shouted Sam, "If you defeat me, then I'll leave this town. But If I win, you die."

Dark Rider was listening.

"Look! I'm putting my guns down!" said Sam as he threw them away. Dark Rider came from his hiding place and dropped his guns on the ground. He stepped out to meet Sam at the center of the town square. They stared each other down.

Sam was the first to move, he dashed at Dark Rider. Dark Rider just stepped out of the way. Sam crashed into the ground. When he got up, Dark Rider was yawning. Sam grew enraged and pounced at him again, Dark Rider just moved out of the way. Sam tried and tried, but Dark Rider kept dodging him like it was nothing. Sam then made another attempt. This time Dark Rider swooped kicked Sam. Sam tripped over and fell on his face. Sam came again and threw punches. Dark Rider grabbed his arms and kicked Sam into the air. Sam was getting angrier and angrier. He was giving it his all while Dark Rider wasn't even breaking a sweat. He decided to try something different.

"I'll ask you again, if you join me you can become a powerful man,"

Dark Rider glared.

Sam casually strolled to Dark Rider.

"If you don't, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you,"

Dark Rider made no response.

Unbeknownst to him, Canasta had hidden away on the scene. He was on the second floor of a house. Sam gave him a signal. Canasta took out his gun and aimed at Dark Rider. He was about to fire when Bugs appeared and rushed to karate chop his hand. He then punched him again to put his lights out. Dark Rider saw this happen and then looked at Sam. Sam chuckled nervously. Dark Rider then charged towards Sam. He kicked him up in the air then punched him back down. Sam hit the ground hard. He seemed to be out, so Dark Rider started to walk triumphantly away from him. He looked at Bugs and gave the thumbs up. It seemed as though victory was theirs.

However, Sam was moving. He pulled reached for a gun that was on the holster of a fallen man that was near him. He aimed at Dark Rider.

"Look out!" said Bugs

Dark Rider turned around to see Sam with the gun. He fired at him; Dark Rider tried to dodge. But it zoomed passed his shoulder, stinging him a little. He held his shoulder in pain and looked at his shoulder, which started to bleed, but then Sam came at him. He jabbed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Dark Rider. He fell to the ground. Then Sam kicked him in the face, which made him fall over on his back. Dark Rider rolled on the ground and was face down on the ground. Sam then locked onto his neck. Just then Bugs came and kicked Sam off. But Smith appeared suddenly and grabbed Bugs. He twisted his arms behind his back. Bugs struggled but he couldn't get free. Then Sam got up and jabbed Bugs in his gut.

"Keep out of this!" yelled Sam as he gave him another punch

Bugs gritted his teeth as he endured the second hit. Sam then went over to Dark Rider, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Now to see who this pest is once and for all!"

He turned Dark Rider over. He pulled off his hat and mask and revealed someone he never expected to see. No one expected to see this person.

"I can't believe this!" yelled Sam "It was you all this time!"

"How could it be? This doesn't make any sense!" said Smith

"No way!" said Bugs

"LOLA!" they all said

It was indeed Lola (I bet a lot of you guys are confused right now!). She couldn't respond; she was out cold. Sam was angry that all this time, it was a girl who was beating the crap out of him. Just then whoever was left of Sam's men came forward.

"Men! Lock her up! She will be hanged tomorrow sunrise!" commanded Sam. They carried her away, Bugs tried to get free to save her but he couldn't. Sam looked at Bugs before getting on his horse.

"I'll kill you later," he said as he rode back to his office. Then he was out of sight.

"Or I'll do ya the favor of killing you right now," said Smith reaching for his gun and pointing it at Bugs' head

Just then someone came from behind and knocked Smith out. Smith released his grip on Bugs. Bugs turned around and saw Sylvester.

"Sylvester!" said Bugs

"You took too long, so I came to see if you needed help," said Sylvester

"Lola needs our help! We have to save her!"

"Why? What happened to her?"

"She's Dark Rider!"

"WHAT! BUT HOW?"

"I have no idea, ask J.C.! But we got to do something!"

"But we can't just barge in there! Sam is gonna have that place locked up tight!"

"We need action!"

"We need a plan!"

Bugs finally came to his senses. He calmed down a little.

"Let's go back to Hamota and plan an attack," said Sylvester

Bugs nodded and they both got on their horses and headed back to Hamota.

J.C. the Wabbit: O.K. I bet you guys want an explanation, eh? Well, that's what chapter 10 is gonna do. Meanwhile…goes to hide in bomb shelter in fear of angry reviewers


	10. The Rescue

J.C.: You've asked for it so here it is! Hopefully this chapter will make the question marks over your heads disappear. Oh and Marih Dimitri, I will take your suggestions into consideration, just so you know!

**The Rescue**

The dawn is breaking. The sun and all its glory shown onto Sherrock on its fateful day. The day when its hero faces death. Lola awoke inside a jail cell. She got up and saw Daffy in the room. He noticed her move.

"What happened?" she asked as she held her head

"Sam captured you and brought you here," said Daffy walking over to the cell, "So it was you all along?"

"It's a long story," she said, "I have to get out of here!"

Daffy looked at her then thought to himself for a moment. He went to his desk and got his keys. He went to her cell and opened the door.

"O.K. but we better hurry," he helped her up, "You better get out before Sam gets…"

"Before I what?" came a voice. It was Sam who just came into the door, followed by Smith and Canasta.

"Nothing!" said Daffy quickly. He then shoved Lola in front of him. "I was just going to deliver her to you myself!" he chuckled nervously. Lola gave him an evil look. Daffy shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry," muttered Daffy

"Well, Miss Bunny. Had a good rest I hope?" said Sam

"What have you done with Bugs?" she said glaring at him

"Uh…." said Smith feeling uncomfortable

"He got away, but don't worry! We'll kill him too," said Canasta

"But enough about him. This is your special day, doll," said Sam, "today is the day you pay for your sins."

"Pay for my sins? The only sinner around here is you!" yelled Lola. With that Smith slapped her across the face and Canasta held her back as she tried to strike back.

"So what if I am? I am filthy stinkin' rich and I can get away with whatever I want. And now with you out of my way, it'll be much easier!"

"You wont get away with this!"

"I highly doubt that!" he said with a smirk, "Boys! Prepare her for her date with death!"

At that Smith came in front of her. He clutched her jacket and ripped it open. All she had underneath was a thin white undershirt. He then undid her holster and removed her guns and whip. Canasta then removed her gloves and tied her hands behind her back. They then pushed her out the Jail. Daffy watched helplessly as she was tossed into a cart.

Sam's militia escorted Lola Bunny to the town square. The morning was silent as they walked to the hangman's noose. All the while, Lola held her head up high, in spite of her situation. The procession arrived to the square, where curious eyes had wandered just as the day before. They were all shocked to see that their hero was actually the sweet granddaughter of the local innkeeper. They remained silent as she walked onto the platform. There she stood, facing the rope that claimed her father's life, and threatens to take hers as well. There she stood, only with the clothes on her back and the pride in her eyes.

"Any last words rabbit?" said Sam

"There's no end to what I stand for! Someone stronger will come and take my place! And Dark Rider will ride again! I swear by my father's grave, you shall be defeated Sam!" she said

"Amusing,"

The executioner tied the noose around her neck. He then shoved her onto the trap door. The crowd grew silent. The executioner walked over to the switch. He then pulled on the lever and the trap door opened. Lola fell through. The rope tightened around her neck. It was cutting of the air in her throat. It seemed to be all over for her when suddenly…. BANG! The crowd panicked. Another gunshot came out of nowhere and hit the rope. The rope snapped and Lola fell. A covered wagon driven by a mysterious man was underneath and she fell through its roof.

"What's going on!" yelled Sam

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS ATTACK!" commanded a voice

Then from within the crowd, the Freedom Fighters emerged. Their leader, Sylvester, jumped on the platform and led his men against Sam's militia. Sam himself was caught in the battle. The driver of the wagon revealed himself. It was Bugs!

"NOW GO!" commanded Sylvester as he and the Freedom Fighters cleared a path for them.

"HIYAH!" yelled Bugs as Copper galloped through the commotion. They rode towards the eastern gate of the town.

Sam saw this happening. He wasn't going to let them escape.

"CANASTA! SMITH! GO GET THEM!" he screamed

Canasta, Smith and five others got on horses and gave chase. Bugs saw them coming and made Copper go faster. They were speeding up the canyon. Lola on the other hand was inside the wagon. She was able to break the ropes free and get the noose off her neck. She found a rifle in the wagon and loaded it up. Sam's men took out their guns and shot towards the wagon. Lola appeared from the wagon shot back at them with the rifle.

"Lola!" yelled Bugs, "Tree!"

She turned around and saw the old tree on the canyon wall. She nodded as the idea popped into her head. As soon as the wagon passed the tree, she shot several rounds at the tree's base. Its foundation crumbled and the tree fell. It fell with a loud crash and a dust cloud lifted. When it cleared, Smith and Canasta were the only ones who made it past the tree; the others were trapped on the other side.

"Darn it!" said Lola

They began shooting at them again. Lola shot back at them with her rifle.

The wagon reached the top of the canyon in a straight out run. There was nothing up there except a few cacti and a crevice where a raging river lay further ahead. No one noticed the river, until it was too late. Bugs pulled back on the reigns; Copper tried to stop before they went over the edge, but the impulse of the wagon pulled them into the river. Canasta and Smith stopped their horses and skid to the edge. However they didn't fall in. They watched as the rapids tossed around the wagon.

"Shall we follow them?" asked Smith

"Nah, we don't have to," answered Canasta

"Why?"

"Don't you know where that there river leads?"

The waters were moving fast. Bugs and Lola were hanging on to the wagon. Copper's reigns got lose and he was floating beside them. They were at the mercy of the river.

"We have to get out!" said Lola

"We can't! We have no way to steer dis ting!" said Bugs

"Oh no!" yelled Lola pointing ahead

The water was picking up speed. There was a low rumbling sound getting louder and louder as the rode farther down the river. Mist was rising where the water seemed to come to an end. It was a waterfall! Bugs and Lola held each other close and closed their eyes as the wagon went over the edge. All you could hear was the roar of the waterfall, echoing of two distinct screams and later the crashing of the wagon on the rocks below.

Back at Sherrock…

Sylvester and the Freedom Fighters had held the militia long enough to let Bugs and Lola escape. Once Sylvester saw that Smith and Canasta were coming back empty-handed, he called the Freedom Fighters to retreat. They got on their horses and rode back towards Hamota. Sam's militia was greatly wounded by this attack. Sam himself was enraged.

"THOSE ROOTIN' TOOTIN' RASERFRACKING FIGHTERS!" he yelled, "AND NOW THOSE TWO FLEA BITTIN' VARMINTS GOT AWAY! ARGH!"

Just then Smith and Canasta were coming down the canyon. They came into the town and found Sam throwing a fit. Sam saw them and glared at them.

"YOU BETTER HAVE GOOD NEWS!" barked Sam

"Actually we do," said Canasta

"WELL?"

"We threw them into the river. They went over the waterfall and are as good as dead," said Smith

"Good…" said Sam, "with those two out of the way, it will be simple to take down the Freedom Fighters! Come, we must prepare!"

At the waterfall…

Planks of wood were floating downstream. Copper tiredly made it to the shore. Then the surface of the water was broken when Bugs emerged from the depths. He coughed and coughed then caught his breath. He looked around for Lola but he didn't see her. He took a breath then dived down. He looked around underwater and found her. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. Once they reached the surface, they both were gasping for breath. They swam to the riverbank and collapsed there.

"Thanks," said Lola

"No problem," said Bugs

They gasped for more air; until they caught their breaths.

"We should keep moving," said Lola

"Why?" asked Bugs

"They might come looking for us. We should follow the river downstream,"

"Where does it lead to?"

"Back to Hamota,"

"Alright,"

They both got up. Copper got up as well. They all were exhausted, that even Copper didn't let them ride him. So they walked awhile. Later on, as they had walked further up river, they made a camp by the river. It was starting to get dark out there. They built a fire and sat around it to get warm. They were quiet for most of the time. There was nothing but the sound of crickets and the crackling of the firewood. That was until Bugs broke the silence.

"So, um…you were Dark Rider?" asked Bugs

"Yeah," she muttered

"But you were with me when Dark Rider showed up. Twice even. How is that possible?"

"I wasn't Dark Rider all the time," started Lola, "I was Dark Rider only twice."

"Den, who was Dark Rider before?"

"Pa,"

"Pa!" exclaimed Bugs

"Yup. He's the original Dark Rider. Both these past few times, he wasn't strong enough to get out there. I found out about his secret about two days ago."

Flashback…

Lola was struggling to get free from Smith. But he held her tight as he carried her upstairs.

"I told ya I'm getting my dues, one way or another," said Smith

"Oh you'll get you're dues," came another voice

"Huh?" said Smith. After a shot, Smith fell and tumbled down the stairs. Lola fell on to the first steps. She looked up and saw her grandfather holding his side and breathing heavily.

"Pa!" she cried. She came to him in time to catch him. "Are you alright?"

"Smith had me tied up and gagged in the barn. I was able to cut the ropes with my pocket knife, but I took a while," answered Pa

"Oh, I'm glad you're OK,"

"Not really, my back is killing me,"

"Here, I'll take you to your room," she said as she helped him upstairs

"You should take out the trash," he said referring to Smith

"I will,"

She went back downstairs and dragged Smith's knocked out body and threw him out in the middle of the street.

Lola then went back inside to help her grandfather. He was breathing heavily while he rested in his room. She brought him water to drink. He winced in pain.

"Lola…I need to tell you something…" said Pa weakly

"You shouldn't talk Pa, you need to rest," said Lola

"I…I know your secret…"

Lola grew silent.

"The Freedom Fighters…"

"But how? How did you know I was involved with them?"

"I saw you myself…"

Pa reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black mask.

"Pa? You're?"

"Yes…I am Dark Rider…I haven't been too honest…with you either… "

"But why?"

"Because someone has to stop Sam…That's why I need you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to take it…I can't do this anymore…You're the only one I trust…"

"Why me?"

"You're just like you're father…I see more and more of my son in your eyes…You're strong and brave and I know you can do it,"

"Alright Pa, I'll do it,"

"Good girl… Now go to the barn…You'll find my horse, Shadow, and also my disguise…and don't worry, Shadow will listen to you. You better hurry, Sam is about to launch an attack,"

"Don't worry Pa, I'll make you proud,"

With that Lola left him. She went to the barn and on top of the rafters she found the Dark Rider costume, complete with weapons. She also found Shadow asleep up there as well. She woke him up. He looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Come Shadow," she said as she led him down the ramp. Lola then changed into the Dark Rider ensemble. Shadow then understood what was happening. He let her climb him and they both broke out of the barn and rode to meet Mayor Sam.

End Flashback…

" That's when I took it upon myself to become Dark Rider," said Lola

"Wow. I never would have guessed," said Bugs

The night was cold; the dessert can be cold at night. Bugs saw Lola shivering in her thin shirt, so he sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, while she cuddled into his chest. He rubbed her back to try to warm her up. Bugs could feel every inch every curve through Lola's thin shirt. Lola was making no resistance at all, she was rather enjoying his little expedition. They let go for a moment to look into each other's eyes. He then kissed her deeply on her lips. She held him close to her body as they fell onto the ground on top of each other. While they were kissing, they were feeling each other all over. In the mist of their little foreplay, Lola was able to undo his pants and shirt while Bugs took off her clothes as well. Their steamy romance continued well into the beauty night.

Well, lets just say…their riding skills came in handy!


	11. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

It was morning. The sun shone upon the little camp. Bugs and Lola were asleep in each other's arms. Bugs was the first to awaken, with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her forehead to gently waken her. She stirred then opened her eyes.

"Mornin' sunshine," whispered Bugs

"Morning Bugs," whispered Lola

"How you feel?"

"I feel divine,"

"Me too," (See Crymsyn, she didn't break him!)

He planted a small kiss on her lips.

"But we have to keep moving," said Bugs

"Aww, do we have to?" moaned Lola

"Yeah, we gotta reach Hamota in time for the follow-up attack on Sam,"

"Fine," she mumbled

They got up and got dressed. Copper awoke soon enough. Bugs mounted Copper and helped Lola up to sit behind him. They galloped beside the river on their way back to Hamota.

Meanwhile…

Sam was back at his office. All of his men were recovering from the previous battle. Most of them were injured. Sam, on the other hand, was plotting.

"Those Fighters…" grumbled Sam, "They had that ambush planned. Well, two can play at that game. They think I'm down and out, but they have another thing coming. Canasta! Smith!"

Canasta and Smith rushed in at Sam's command.

"Yes sir?" they asked simultaneously

"Roundup the troops, we have to find the Fighter's new hideout!" commanded Sam

"But Mayor Sam," said Canasta, "We can't fight, we're all tired out."

"We can't go on," added Smith

"What did you say?" grumbled Sam as his anger was rising. He jumped up and grabbed them by the collar of their shirts. They toppled over and Sam glared at them dead in the eye, which made them shiver with fear.

"WE ARE GONNA GET THOSE VARMINTS EVEN IF WE HAVE TO BURN THIS WHOLE TOWN DOWN!"

"Consider it done Mayor Sam!" they said together

"That's what I thought," said Sam letting go of them and therefore making them fall. Sam stormed out of the room and addressed his men that were in the building.

"Men! We have to strike back! Those varmints wont get away with what they've done! We move out at high noon and tear this town apart!" yelled Sam

His men didn't like the idea, but they had to do what they were told.

Elsewhere…

Sylvester and the Freedom Fighters were resting back in Hamota. They were preparing for the next attack.

"I hope those two are alright," said Sylvester concerned about Bugs and Lola

"I'm sure they're o-o-o-alright," said Porky

"I should've gone with them, I should've…"

"Hey their h-h-h-alive and well!" interrupted Porky as he saw Bugs and Lola coming down river. The Fighters cheered as they arrived to the tribe. They dismounted Copper and were well received by the Fighters and the Hamotas.

"What happened? I saw you escape towards the canyon, with some guys on your tail. How did you two escape?" asked Sylvester

"Dose guys were chasing us up da canyon. Dere was did tree on da canyon wall, so Lola shot at it with her rifle until it fell. Dat blocked da path but Canasta and Smith were still on da chase. We reached da top and made a run for it. Den all of da sudden I see a ledge and I try to stop but we fall in and splash into da river at da bottom. We were tossed around in da rapids,"

"Oh my!" said Petunia

"What happened next?" asked Sylvester

"The water was fierce and getting faster and faster. Then we realized that it was a waterfall. We went over the falls. Thankfully we survived, as you can see. We walked downriver then set up camp. In the morning we continued the journey back here," continued Lola as they looked at each other because of the 'detail' she left out.

"Well I'm glad your safe," came a voice from the crowd. Lola turned around to see who it was.

"Pa!" she exclaimed. He came to her and hugged her.

"Pa, I'm sorry," she pleaded

"Sorry? For what?" asked Pa

"I let you down. Because of me, Dark Rider can no longer exist,"

"Lola, Dark Rider was just symbol. And you defended it well. No matter what happens to Dark Rider, what he or she stands for will live on. I'm so proud of you!"

Lola smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Pa,"

"Bugs, we have to mobilize now. We have to strike now that Sam's weak," said Sylvester

"You're right," said Bugs

They both stood in front of the Fighters.

"Listen!" said Sylvester "This is the decisive battle! It's now or never! We have to win our freedom. Men what say you!"

"Down with Sam!" they yelled

"We move out at high noon!"

"Yeah!" they cheered

The Freedom Fighters were prepared. They were armed and ready to go into battle. Bugs, Sylvester, Lola and Pa were with their horses, leading them. Bugs was cleaned up and wearing his usual apparel. Lola was going as herself rather than Dark Rider, wearing a brown leather tunic, a red headband, her black pants and boots. Sylvester was wearing a hat, brown pants, a light green shirt, a brown vest and boots. Pa was wearing his Dark Rider apparel minus the mask. Porky and Petunia approached the Fighters.

"W-W-We are honored to have h-h-h-assisted with the f-f-f-resistance," said Porky

"On behalf of the Hamotas, we present you with these Hamota Feathers," said Petunia placing a feather on Bugs' hat and Lola's headband

"These f-f-f-feathers were worn by the b-b-b-greatest warriors of the Hamotas. It is a g-g-g-great honor to be g-g-g-issued one," explained Porky as Petunia placed feathers on Sylvester's hat and Pa's hat.

"Thank you," said Bugs as well as the others. They mounted their horses.

"Hiyah!" they said in unison. The horses whinnied and galloped to town, followed by the Freedom Fighters on their horses.

It's high noon at Sherrock…

Sam and his men assembled at the town square. The people hidden in their homes saw the militia there and knew something terrible was going to happen today. Sam stepped up to speak to his men.

"The plan is very simple, that even you idiots can follow it. We search every home, every barn, everything until we find a lousy Fighter. We capture them then exterminate them once and for all. Understand?" yelled Sam

"Yes sir!" yelled his men

"Good…mwa ha ha!" laughed Sam

"Don't even tink about it…" came a voice from afar

Everyone's attention was brought towards the source. It was Bugs on his horse looking onto them from a hill.

"You! You're alive!" yelled Sam while giving an evil glance at Smith and Canasta

"It's over Sam," said Lola as she appeared onto the hill beside Bugs

"You too!" blurted Sam

"We can do this the easy way," said Sylvester as he appeared next

"Or the hard way," continued Pa as he appeared after

"It's your choice," added Bugs

"You think that you four can defeat my army! Ha!" yelled Sam as his men looked ready to fight

"Perhaps you didn't hear us clearly," said Bugs.

Sylvester gave a whistle and the rest of the Freedom Fighters appeared on foot behind them.

"So it's a fight you want, eh? Then that's what you're gonna get! Hiyah!" yelled Sam as he led his army into a run towards them.

Bugs then led the others into a run against them. The two titans clashed against each other and the battle commenced. There were gunfights and old school butt-whop going on everywhere. Even though Sam's men were tired, they had greater numbers then that of the Fighters. There were men falling on both sides. It seemed that Sam's men had the edge.

Sylvester was taking on two enemies. He dodged one then struck the other with his fists. He started clawing and fighting anyway he could. He was able to knock one of them out, but the other kicked him to the ground. He took out his gun and was about to fire when someone rushed and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out. It was Sheriff Daffy!

"Thanks!" said Sylvester

"No problem," said Daffy, "Sam must go down!"

"What makes you decide to help us now?"

"He owes me two weeks of pay!"

Sylvester shook his head. Suddenly one of Sam's men tried to attack Daffy from behind but then someone hit him on the head with a wooden crate. It was Melissa.

"Hey there boys," she said

"Whoa mamma!" said Daffy with hearts in his eyes.

"So, are you guys just gonna stand there or what?" said Melissa, "Go!"

"Yes mam'!" said Sylvester

"I'll go anywhere with you!" said Daffy with drool coming from his beak

"Save the mush for later, Daff!" said Sylvester as he pulled him away

"Call me baby!" he yelled as he resumed the fighting alongside Sylvester

Pa was up against three enemies. They had him surrounded. Pa was unarmed and injured in the arm because he was shot there by one of his attackers.

"What's the matter Granpa? Can't move your arm?" asked one of the guys

"The old man must be headed towards his grave," added another

"Then lets help him get there boys!" yelled the third

The first one lunged at him, but Pa dodged him and kicked him in the back, throwing him to the ground. The second tried to punch him but Pa blocked with his good arm and kneed him in the gut. The third tried to throw several punches and he hit his mark. Soon enough the other two recovered and were able to join the fight by holding Pa down. Pa was getting severely beaten until…ZOOM! Someone came and hit them at incredible speeds. The three guys were dazed for a moment and looked around for their attacker. Then Roadrunner revealed himself and this time hit them again as he zoomed past them again. Next thing they knew a brown fist came into each of their faces knocking them out. It was Wile E. Coyote! Wile E. then helped Pa up. Pa was worn out.

"Thanks," said Pa as he winced in pain

Wile E. nodded in response. He helped him into a house where he would be out of harms way. Then he went to Roadrunner.

"Let's call a truce. Let's help these rebels defeat Sam. The sooner the battle ends, the sooner we can resume our schedule!" pulled out Wile E. in a sign. He and Roadrunner shook each other's hand/wing and went as allies into battle.

The fight was going on and on. The townspeople were watching helplessly from the sidelines. Until one of them just couldn't take it anymore. He came out of hiding and ran to the hangman's platform to gain the townspeople's attention.

"Why are we just hiding awound like mice. We should be fighting for our fweedom! Are you with me?" yelled Elmer Fudd

"Yeah!" yelled the people as they came out of their hiding places. They all rushed with out with their weapons and joined the fight.

"WHAT!" yelled Sam as he saw the townspeople joining the fight. Which then greatly evened out the armies. "NO MERCY!" yelled Sam as he commanded his troops to fight on.

"We can't anymore Sam!" yelled one of his men

"We can't win! We have to retreat!" yelled another.

"RETREAT? OVER YOUR DEAD BODY!" screamed Sam

Some of Sam's men ignored his orders and retreated anyway. They were going to escape when they stopped at the edge of town. An entire Hamota army was blocking their path. In the front was Porky in his warrior dress (as in outfit, not a skirt!). He gave a mean yell.

"At-at-at-CHARGE!"

The Hamotas came into the fight with their hatches, bows and arrows. The addition of the Hamotas tipped the scale in favor of the Fighters. Sam's militia was losing badly.

Bugs and Lola had their hands full. After defeating dozens of enemies, they were facing off Canasta and Smith. Canasta chose to fight Bugs while Smith was against Lola. Canasta tried several punches but Bugs kept either dodging or blocking his attacks. He was tiring him out until Bugs came at him with punches of his own. He threw the punches really fast and knocked Canasta to the ground. Meanwhile, Smith and Lola were in a fistfight as well. Smith threw some punches and landed a few. Lola retaliated by a left hook and a right uppercut on the chin. She then followed up with a kick in the gut then another kick to knock him to the ground. It seemed to be over, but they both got up and looked more determined than ever. Bugs and Lola looked at each other then nodded. The rushed together towards them as they rushed towards them. Then Bugs grabbed Lola's hand and swung her in towards them. She kicked them each in the chest then landed on the ground. Then Smith recovered and tried to punch Bugs, but he blocked him. However Canasta kicked him, breaking through his block. They both attacked Bugs together. Lola then grabbed their heads and knocked them together. That gave them massive headaches. Bugs then jumped up and kicked them both. Bugs and Lola came together and slammed Canasta and Smith to the ground, rendering them unconscious. With those two down and the rest of his army defeated, it seemed like it was over for Sam.

"Where's Sam?" asked Lola

"He's gone!" said Bugs

Just then Porky came to then on a horse. "He's g-g-g-escaping that way!" said Porky as he pointed towards Sam riding his horse up the canyon.

"Not if we can help it!" yelled Bugs and Lola together. They whistled for their horses and immediately Joy and Copper came onto the scene. Bugs and Lola swung onto them at once and chased Sam up the canyon.

"Yikes that was sc-sc-sc-freaky! They did that to-to-to-simultaneously!"

They dashed up the canyon side by side. Sam was way ahead of them, but not out of sight. Bugs and Lola were gaining on him. They reached the top and followed Sam on the road, never letting him out of their sights. They were careful about the river this time. They rode further upstream and the river was getting wider. As they chased they soon heard a train whistle. They looked across the river and up ahead they saw the steamer heading in their direction. It was going to cross a bridge then cross in front of them. Sam saw this as well and made his horse go faster. He was going to cross the tracks and lose his pursuers. Bugs and Lola sped up as well. Sam made it across the tracks in time before the train reached the bridge. Bugs and Lola were coming in close. The train was halfway on the tracks when Bugs and Lola were just feet away.

"We're gonna make it!" yelled Bugs

"We're not gonna make it!" yelled Lola

They had to decide fast. Soon it will be too late to do anything. Should they pull on the reigns or kick with their spurs? It means life and death.

"AHHH!" they yelled together

Dontcha just hate cliffhangers?


	12. The Train

J.C. the Wabbit: (slaps forehead) Argh! I knew I forgot someone. Thanks for the reminder Acosta….

Well, shall I continue?

**The Train**

Er hem…The train was halfway on the tracks when Bugs and Lola were just feet away.

"We're gonna make it!" yelled Bugs

"We're not gonna make it!" yelled Lola

They had to decide fast. Soon it will be too late to do anything. Should they pull on the reigns or kick with their spurs? It means life or death.

"AHH!" yelled Bugs and Lola together, "WHOA!"

They pulled on the reigns and their horses skidded on the dirt road. They stopped inches away from the track. The train passed in front of them just as they stopped.

"That was too close," said Lola

"Argh! He's getting away! Can't this train move any faster?" said Bugs impatiently

Copper and Joy were trotting impatiently to and fro, waiting for the train to pass so they can resume the chase. The caboose passed them but to their surprise, Sam's horse was on the other side.

"Huh? Where's Sam?" wondered Lola

They heard maniacal laughter in the distance getting lower and lower as it moved away from them.

"He's on the train!" yelled Bugs

They looked and there was Sam on the caboose waving at them with an evil grin. They both chased the train. Sam saw them coming and ran inside the train. Bugs was on one side and Lola on the other side of the train. They got in close and grabbed the bars of the train. They climbed onto them, hopped over, and landed on the floor at the same time. Joy and Copper were still running beside the train as Bugs and Lola entered the train.

The people inside were a bit surprised to see two rabbits walk in from the back door. Bugs and Lola searched the car and moved to the next one. Still no Sam. The next car was a supply car. There were wooden crates staked on top of each other and hardly any move to walk. They heard someone then stood still. Lola saw one of the boxes move, "look out!" she yelled. She quickly pushed Bugs out of harms way as it fell. "Tanks," he said. Another box fell and they dodged that one as well. A third one fell and that one nearly got them. A door on the other side was opened then shut again. They followed it.

As they walked out, they saw Sam climb over some boxes that were on the flatbed car. They followed him.

"Stop!" they yelled

"Make me, rabbits!" yelled Sam as he climbed over the logs on the next flatbed car. He turned and fired on them with his six shooters. Bugs and Lola took cover behind the crates and shot back with their own guns. Sam shot like a madman. Bugs came from behind his crate and shot Sam's gun right out of his hand. Sam then used the gun that he had left and focused on Bugs. Lola took that opportunity to shoot Sam's other gun out of his hand. Now that he was unarmed, Bugs and Lola came out of their hiding places and went after Sam. Sam then quickly cut of the harness of the logs just as Bugs and Lola were climbing over them. The logs rolled over the side of the train. Bugs and Lola jumped from log to log trying not to fall. In the meantime, Sam climbed to the top of the next car and ran towards the front of the train. As the last log rolled off, they landed on the car.

"Darn him," muttered Lola, "I lost my gun down there."

"We gotta keep following him," said Bugs

"He went up there,"

"I'll take da high road, you take da low road,"

"Agreed,"

Bugs climbed to the top of the next car, while Lola went through the door. Bugs saw Sam ahead jumping towards the next car. Bugs was quick and caught up with him soon enough.

"Stop!" yelled Bugs

Sam stopped in the center of the third car.

"You wouldn't shoot a man in the back, would you?"

Bugs aimed at him. Sam turned around.

"You're worse than I thought. You think you're the hero, well your not! You're just some vigilante! You have no respect for the law!"

"Look whose talking about 'respectin' da law'! You're da worst criminal of dem all! You betrayed dese people! All for money and power!"

"Money and power is everything! It's the only thing that matters!"

"Dere are more important tings!"

"There is nothing else! There's nothing like walking around like a king! With servants throwing themselves at your feet!"

Bugs at that instant dropped face down on top of the train.

"Like that!" said Sam. Then CRASH! He was hit in the back as the train went through a tunnel. He fell forward and onto the train, behind Bugs. Bugs couldn't move because he was really close to the ceiling of the tunnel. Sam, however, was able to slip down, and walk into the car. He dashed passed that car and the next, which all had passengers. The third was a dark storage car. He tried moving past the things inside until he heard a noise.

"W-who's there?" he asked

Then someone slammed him against the wall. He looked around, and then he was punched across the face and fell towards some boxes. He then saw a pair of piercing blue eyes before being smacked again. The train exited the tunnel, and some light entered the car. Sam was on top of a crate. Its contents caught his attention. He grabbed the item and stuffed it in his pocket, before Lola lifted him up by his shirt collar.

"Where do you think you're going, shorty?" she said

"Let me go!" he yelled trying to pry her grip open.

"Now you know I can't do that. You're going to pay for what you've done to Sherrock!"

"Grr…" grumbled Sam. He then grabbed her hand and sunk his teeth into her hand.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she flung him off. She held her hand, then glared at Sam.

"YOU DOG!" she yelled as she ran to him and kicked him like a football. She sent him flying through the door, over the coal car and onto the engine. Where the conductor and his assistant were shocked to see him. Sam was dizzy as he got up.

"What happened to you?" asked the conductor as he and the assistant tried to help him.

Bugs had appeared from the top of the storage car and jumped onto the coal car. Lola emerged from the storage car and climbed onto the coal car following Bugs.

Sam saw them coming. He shook off the conductor and his assistant.

"It ends here!" yelled Sam. He took out a bundle of T.N.T sticks from his jacket pocket.

Bugs leaped into the air, grabbed the top of the car and kicked Sam as he swung from it. Sam hit the controls as he fell. He saw the fire inside and lit the dynomite. He was about to throw it at them, but it slipped out of his hands. It fell right into the engine's fire.

"Oops…" muttered Sam

It exploded and they were all blasted onto the coal car. Sam was out. The others shook themselves and looked at the damage the blast created. The engine was on fire, but it was still going.

"Oh no! Runaway train!" yelled the assistant

"We have got to do something!" yelled the conductor, "If we don't make the switch at the fork that's coming ahead, we'll go over the rotten bridge and fall to our deaths!"

"We got to unlatch da engine from da train!" said Bugs

They all climbed off the coal car and towards the storage car. Lola and Bugs used all of their strength to unlatch the car. They then unlocked it and the train was released from the engine and beginning to slow down. At that instant Sam appeared and tried to attack them with the coal shovel.

"No!" Bugs was the first to react by grabbing the shovel before it struck Lola. He pushed him off, but Sam pulled Bugs into the car with him.

"Bugs!" yelled Lola as she was about to jump after them, but the conductor stopped her.

"No! You'll never make that jump!" he begged. He was right, the gap had gotten to large to jump over.

Bugs was on his own.

Bugs and Sam were still struggling with the shovel. They were in a power war. Bugs had the obvious advantage, because Sam was worn out. Bugs punched him, and Sam fell on top of the coals. Bugs knew he had to escape. He was about to get out when Sam struck him on the head with a coal. Bugs slipped and fell onto the coals. Sam was about to strike again, but an explosion from the engine knocked him down. Time was racing…

Even though the train lost its engine, it still had a lot of momentum and was moving fast (darn physics!). They were approaching the fork in the track.

"You have a gun?" asked Lola to the conductor

"Yeah," he said handing it o her. Lola steadied herself and aimed at the switch. She fired and the switch changed. The train went safely onto its rightful course. Lola blew the smoke away from the gun and handed it back to the conductor.

"Thanks," she said

"Nice shot," he said dazed

The train was slowing down. Lola looked over the side and whistled. She looked back at them and winked, before she jumped off the train. They quickly looked over the side and saw that she was riding her white horse in the other direction.

"I wonder who that blonde beauty was?" asked the conductor

"Yeah," answered the assistant

Meanwhile…

Bugs recovered from the blast only to find that they were approaching the bridge. Sam got up and tried to fight Bugs again. Bugs only blocked Sam's weak punches.

"Sam, we got to get off!" said Bugs

"NO! I'll…never give myself up!" said Sam obviously tired out

A rumbling was heard. The bridge was starting to collapse! The engine trembled as the bridge was giving in under its weight. Bugs had to take measures into his own hands. He grabbed Sam by his shirt and jumped off the car and onto the tracks. He ran towards the cliff. The bridge finally gave way and the burning steamer fell into the abyss below. The rest of the bridge was collapsing. Bugs had to keep running. He was feet away from the cliff when it collapsed underneath him. He jumped and he held onto a foundation that was still attached to the cliff. He was hurt but was he holding on with all his strength. He still had Sam by the collar.

"Why don't ya just let me fall, rabbit? Wouldn't you want to see me die?" muttered an exhausted Sam, "Isn't that what you want?"

"No!" said Bugs, "Dat would be too easy."

"Huh?"

"You still have too pay for what you've done here on oit," (J.C.: He means earth…)

Bugs was holding on. But the foundation was giving way. It was cracking apart.

"Hold on!" yelled Bugs

The foundation broke and they both were falling into the dark canyon; until a rope came from above and lassoed around Bugs' feet. He looked up. It was Lola!

"Hang on!" she yelled

"Don't have much of a choice!" he shouted with a grin

"Come on Copper, Joy! Pull!" commanded Lola

Lola and the two horses pulled on the rope. Bugs was lifted up along with Sam safely towards the ledge of the cliff. With a final pull, they were safely on solid ground. Sam was out cold, but still alive. Bugs untied the ropes from his legs and Lola helped him up.

"Thanks for coming back, Lola," said Bugs

"Aww, don't mention it," said Lola with a smile

They embraced each other and were about to kiss when Copper came and pulled on Bugs' vest.

"Hey dere, Copper," he said petting him, "I know you were worried about me. Thanks old friend."

They laughed at Copper's display of affection.

"Let's go back," said Lola, mounting Joy.

Bugs picked up the unconscious Sam and placed him on Copper. Bugs mounted Copper and they all rode back to Sherrock.

Later in Sherrock…

The people rejoiced upon the sight of Bugs and Lola entering town with their capture. They took Sam, Canasta, Smith and other members of Sam's army to the jail. Daffy slammed the jail door and locked it up.

"Ha ha!" grinned Daffy, "You're under arrest for being the worst criminals this town has ever seen!"

"Finally! Justice will be done!" exclaimed Sylvester

"We've waited so long for this day," said Lola

"I though I'd never live to see it," said Pa

They all walked triumphantly out of the jail. Sylvester then addressed the town.

"People of Sherrock, we are finally free of Mayor Sam's evil rule!"

"Yay!" cheered the crowd

"It was truly a sight to see all of you band together for a single cause. It goes to show that we all can make a difference. We have liberated our town!"

"Yeah!" they cheered

"Now, only two things remain. First we must choose a new mayor,"

The crowed looked amongst themselves.

"We must choose someone with bravery, skills, honesty, and must be good looking," said Sylvester being all full of himself

"Oh yeah he's talking about me for sure!" said Sheriff Daffy

Melissa rolled her eyes, while Bugs and Lola shook their heads.

"Thank you thank you! You're too kind!" said Daffy coming up to him and shaking Sylvester's hand

"Actually I was thinking…someone like m.."

"BUGS BUNNY!" yelled the crowd

"WHAT!" yelled Daffy

"I guess Bugs would be a better choice..." mumbled Sylvester

"Me?" said Bugs, "Oh but I'm so unimportant…" he said coyly

"Unimportant? Bugs, you're very important to us, to me," said Lola

"Thanks you guys, but I can't accept,"

"Why?"

"Cause I think there's someone more qualified to be mayor of Sherrock than I am,"

"Now the rabbit is talking sense," said Daffy

"Well, who is qualified? Wink wink nudge nudge…" said Sylvester slyly

"No one is more qualified than Milton Bunny," said Bugs

"Who?" they said together

"Pa!"

"Oh! Him?"

"Why me?' said Pa

"You've been fighting for the town longer than any of us. You've been fighting for years, and I've been fighting only for a few days. Someone with as much dedication and heart as you should be the leader of this town," explained Bugs

Everyone looked at each other then nodded. They all applauded in approval. Bugs and the others clapped as well.

"It's unanimous!" said Bugs

Pa stepped forward.

"Very well. I Milton 'Pa' Bunny will do my best as Mayor of Sherrock,"

"Yay!" cheered the crowd

"For my first act as Mayor, I will appoint a deputy mayor. For this I choose…Sylvester the Cat,"

Sylvester rushed to his side and shook his hand.

"Thank you!" he said, "We'll make a great team!"

He wrapped his arm around Pa and they did a victory pose. Daffy sulked.

"For my second act, I will grant the Sheriff a new jail and a better salary,"

"Now we're talkin'!" said Daffy gleefully as he shook Mayor Milton's hand

"Now that the first issue is dealt with," said Sylvester, "we have the second issue to deal with…Let's party!"

"Yee haa!" cheered the crowd

The people partied and celebrated their freedom. There was music and dance everywhere. They created a bonfire in the center of town.

"Lets show them how to party!" said Petunia

"Let's d-d-d-boogie!" said Porky

All of the Hamotas started to dance around the bonfire in their traditional dance. Some of the townspeople even joined the dance.

"Eh heh heh heh," laughed Elmer as he was pulled into the dance. It was quite the party.

Sheriff Daffy was admiring his brand new Sheriff's uniform in his office.

"You hunk of feathers you," said Daffy in front of a mirror. He then got bright eyed when he saw Melissa's reflection in the mirror. She giggled when he turned around.

"How long were you there?" said Daffy

"Long enough…" said Melissa still giggling

Daffy chuckled in response. Melissa approached him and tickled his chin.

"I love a Duck in uniform," she said lovingly

"You do?" said Daffy getting a little nervous

"Yeah" she said before kissing him on the beak.

Daffy went crazy. "WOO HOO!" he cheered as he bounced off the walls until he floated down gently to earth. He shook his head, grabbed Melissa casanova style and said, "Come here, baby!" They then shared a passionate kiss.

There was a great feast and everyone was chowing down. Roadrunner was enjoying some corn on the cob. Little did he know someone was watching him from atop a building.

"Sorry, little friend," thought Wile E, "but our contract is null and void."

He was going to use his new bow to launch himself at Roadrunner. He readied himself and placed an arrow head on his nose. When he aimed, Roadrunner was gone. He looked around. Then…BEEP BEEP! Wile E. was startled and he released himself, he flew and went straight into a pole. Wile E lifted a sign that read, "OUCH!" Roadrunner cocked his head then blew a raspberry. He lifted his leg, then zoomed off again. Beep beep!

Pa appared from his office, wearing new clothes, followed by his new deputy mayor, Sylvester. They walked amongst the crowd, shaking their hands.

"So, what do you plan to do for the town, Mayor?" asked Sylvester

"Well, lowering taxes is a priority. Also, we should rethink how we manage the money around here," replied Pa

"As was I, I already devised a new financial plan. Look here," he said handing him a paper

"Hmm…looks interesting. But, we shouldn't be working, we should be celebrating today!"

"You're right!"

"I wonder if my granddaughter is enjoying herself…" said Pa

Meanwhile…

Bugs and Lola were in an alleyway, all alone. They were currently in another lip-lock session.

"Mmm," they groaned

They released the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"I don't want this to end," said Lola

"Me neddur," replied Bugs

They were about to kiss again when a shout interrupted them.

"I say it's a great! I say great day! Hey you two! Hey you kids come out from that dark alley way! Come out to where everyone can see ya! I say come on! Come on out!" shouted Foghorn as he spotted the two figures in the alley. He then got a good look at them.

"Hey! Is that…"

BONK! Bugs wacked him with a mallet to shut him up. He and Lola then picked him up and threw him into an empty barrel.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Sylvester as he found them

Bugs and Lola turned around quickly and tried to look casual.

"Come on! Their serving the 'good stuff' over at the mayor's office! Let's go!" said Sylvester pulling them towards the office

They went over to the office and there were serving the 'good stuff' all around. They drank and celebrated well into the sunset.

"I'd like to make a toast!" said Pa, "To Sherrock!"

"To Freedom," added Sylvester

"To Justice," added Bugs

"To Love," added Lola

They held their glasses up and drank. Sylvester was getting really drunk, as were some of the others around.

"Hey Bugs," said Sylvester putting an arm around him, "you want some more?"

"Nah, I'm ok doc," answered Bugs

"C'mon! It's our victory celebration! Have some more!" he said filling up a glass with an unsteady hand. Pa was a little concerned.

"Sylvester are you ok?" asked Pa

"Heh heh…" chuckled Sylvester before collapsing

"I think that's a little bit too much partying for you," said Pa

They both picked him up. After helping Sylvester, Bugs looked up.

"Where's Lola?" he asked

"She never liked it when men got drunk," said Pa

"Hmm…where'd she go?" wondered Bugs

Bugs got up to look for her. He looked around, until he finally found her. She was sitting atop the stables, where Copper and Joy were trotting around, she was looking at the sunset.

"Hey," he called

"Hey," she answered back

He sat next to her on the fence.

"What's up doc?" asked Bugs

"Nothin' just had to be alone for a moment," said Lola

"Why?"

"The sunset, our first free sunset,"

"Oh, right,"

"Now, it seems even more beautiful than before. No longer worrying about being harassed by Sam,"

"Yeah, it's a relief,"

"I can get used to this," she said before pausing, she let out a little disappointed sigh

"What is it?"

"There's only one thing wrong with this," she said looking away from him, "now that's all over, you have no reason to stay here."

"You're wrong about that. I do have a reason to stay," said Bugs turning her face to look into her eyes, "you."

She smiled in response. He brought her in close and kissed her tenderly.

"Hey! I say! Why did you do that!" said Foghorn as he found them. They ignored him. "You kids are as bad as….OW!" yelled Foghorn as Copper kicked him. Foghorn fell backwards and little Tweety birds circled his head. That's what he gets for being a loudmouth!

As we look upon the town, we can see that all's well that ends well.

THE END!


End file.
